Sometimes Fantasies come True
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: Kakashi tries to save an ally from an unknown kunoichi determined to use all her skills to complete her mission. Problem is, it turns out that kunoichi was Hinata and Kakashi just blew her assignment. But if that's all, then why can't they look at each other?
1. Chapter 1

.

Summary: Kakashi tries to save a past ally from and unknown and dangerous kunoichi determined to use all her skills to get what she needs. Only problem is, it turns out that kunoichi was Hinata and Kakashi just blew her mission... but if that's all, why then are they so shocked to discover each others true identities.

A/N: Ok, first of all, the name will make sense later on, and this fic likely will travel to M rating territory. I'm still working on all my other fics, so this one will take a while to finish. I want to say that this plot bunny was inspired by Jaggarte x's lessons in love, just the first scene however. Basically I was reading and i though how funny it would be if while Hinata was _"at work"_ Kakashi just happened to over see it, and it just grew from there. However, in an attempt to do something a little different, I've started this story at, well the end, and dealing with the big reveal first and then go backwards. hopfully it will all make sense by the time I'm done.

.

* * *

.

**Sometimes Fantasies come True**

.

As Kakashi slowly explained, Lady Tsunade's expression slowly turned from annoyed consternation to a gradual display of mirth. Unable to hide her grin any longer, the woman sent Shizune from the room to fetch some other team and began to chuckle lowly at the confused Jounin. He had just returned from a successful mission with nothing out of the ordinary to make note of, however on his way back, he couldn't help but find himself in a small yet inspiring adventure for the honor of the leaf that delayed him a little over a day. Why this would cause such a reaction, he wasn't sure, but it couldn't be good.

Kakashi frowned, taking in the woman's grin as he continued his report. "And so, after a number of hours, I let the kunoichi go. Kisho would've been able to make a successful escape by then, he is not completely helpless on his own, so I didn't see it necessary to eliminate her. She really was an amateur and not much of a threat when face with an actual shinobi. Must've been a Chunnin at most."

Tsunade coughed while suspiciously holding her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I understand Kakashi. And, uh, thank you for taking such initiative in protecting a friend to Konoha."

"It was no problem. Kisho has been an aid to me in the past," the man answered, wearily looking at his Hokage. She was finding his recount just a little far too amusing and a feeling of unease was beginning to set on the man.

There was no way after all, that she could know the exact circumstances of his little detour, and if she did, she certainly wouldn't be laughing. Screaming that such activities weren't tolerated of Konoha shinobi, yes. Yelling that she doesn't care how profound Jiraiya's writing is, leaf missions should never imitate art, especially _that art_, yes, he could see her doing that too. But laughing?

The man shuddered as the doors to the office were pushed open. A smiling Shizune entered. "Lady Tsunade," the woman spoke cheerfully. "Team eight is here to see you, as you requested."

"Excellent," Tsunade answered, giving Kakashi a devilish grin. "Send them in."

Kakashi frowned as he watched the three former Genin entered the office, looking just as confused as he was. At least they didn't seem to be in on it, what ever it was. Clearly, this was not a good sign.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aberame, Hinata Hyuuga," the woman barked out, causing them all to stiffen and stand at attention before their leader. "I've asked you here to discuss your latest mission failure."

All three shrunk back at the reminder of their last blunder, Hinata especially took on a rather strong shade of red, remembering her pivotal role in the disaster, while Kiba and Shino flanked her sides in support. Kakashi watched, trying hard to refrain from smirking at their plight but he was still perplexed as to what this had to do with him.

"As I understand it, Hinata," the woman began, jabbing a finger in the young girl's direction. "It was your responsibility to corner and successfully question the target." The timid kunoichi slowly nodded her head with slumped shoulders and down turned eyes. It was obvious that that brunt of the failure rested upon her shoulders and she knew it.

"Normally such an incident would be written on your record." The girl opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the Hokage continued on. "However, I have just received-" She then took a moment to smirk. "A few more pieces to the puzzles-" Kakashi frowned, a feeling of dread slowly building in his stomach. "Thanks to Kakashi here."

They all looked on, team eight frowning and confused, Kakashi's mouth slowly dropping and if it were possible to see, his skin turning a deathly pale of white. _Oh… no…_

"It seems that when you said an unknown shinobi had interfered with what should have been a successful mission to make contact with and protect a past ally of Konoha, it was actually Kakashi here that stumbled in and decided to take matters into his own han-"

The Hokage's words were cut short as a loud gasp made its way from the young Hyuuga girl. Her teammates turned at the sound, only to watch as all the blood fled from the girl's face and her quick, gasping breaths suddenly came to a halt.

"Whoa there," Kiba called, dashing behind her to catch as she fell in a dead faint. Shino scowled down and then turned his attention to the Jounin standing awkwardly, red faced on the other side of the room. He too looked shocked, but quickly schooled his few visible features when he caught himself under both the Aberame's and the Hokage's scrutiny.

"Eh, I guess that was a bit of a shock for her," he commented lamely while rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the girl. All he could think of was, _wow._

"Hinata rarely faints these days," Shino answered levelly, though the mild accusation was hard for any present to miss. "With the exception of being around Naruto Uzumaki that is."

Kakashi just shrugged, slumping back into his normal apathetic demeanor. He needed to tip toe around this very carefully. Tsunade gave him a quizzical brow. It was not every day that someone caught the famous copy ninja off guard, even less so when he was actually embarrassed by it.

Hinata slowly blinked her eyes open, just barely being able to see the hazy colours of the Hokage's office and her teammates looking down with concern. Had she really fainted? And in the Hokage's office no less? Why…

Her eyes drifted farther down to see their year's third Jounin instructor staring back at her. He raised his hand in a simple wave. "Yo."

Kiba shot the man a furious scowl while shaking Hinata to keep her awake. The girl looked ready to feint once more at just that simple little gesture. "What the hell? I'm confused, what's going on?"

"Well," Tsunade answered, still not entirely sure herself. "It seems that when Hinata said that her plan to corner Kisho failed, do to an imposter taking his place in order to allow him to give him the slip, it was actually Kakashi here, thinking you may have been one of the ones out to assassinate him, and used an advanced henge to fool you for a time."

"I see," Shino answered. Kiba continued to scowl as he helped Hinata back to her feet. The girl refused to raise her eyes from the floor.

"So, as it was our own that sabotaged your mission, and not exactly just _any_ shinobi at that, I'm willing you give your team a by in this particular case, and not have it reported on you permanent record."

Kiba let out a derisive snort. "Well, I guess that explains why Hinata's so embarrassed." He looked at the girl who was still doing anything but look at anyone in the room, and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Must suck getting one upped by your own ally but hey, think of it this way; at least it was Kakashi sensei. There's no shame losing to him, right?"

A painful keening noise escaped the girl's lips. At seeing her friends growing concern, Hinata was then able to reach the Hokage's eyes. "Lady Tsunade," she said quietly. "Would it be too much to ask for your permission to leave? I'm afraid I'm not feeling well."

Tsunade smiled sympathetically at the girl before her. "Of course, you are all dismissed for now. Kakashi, stay a moment."

The group nodded before quickly dispersing from the office.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba called, catching up the girl walking at a fast pace to get as far away from that _room_ as possible. "What was all that about anyways? It's not like you to get _that_ unnerved."

"I- it's nothing," she answered quickly, refusing to face her two teammates. "P-please excuse me; I need to use the woman's room."

The two watch with mild concern and she ducked quickly into washroom without a second glance.

.

* * *

.

With one last choking retch, Hinata spat the remaining bile into the toilette before resting her head against the cool porcelain surface. _If only she could stay hidden in there for the remainder of the day._ But no, she knew that sooner or later she would have to face him. But what would she say? What would_ he_ say? Would he even care? He must, he was looking just as unsettled as she, for a brief moment at least. At least she thought he did, but it was always so hard to tell…

Another wave of nausea swept over her. Clenching the base in a fierce grip, Hinata coughed violently only to find there was nothing left. Another few minutes passed and feeling as though now was as good as ever, the girl, if only by sheer will power, pushed her self from the stall and walked up to the sink. Turning the tab to cold, Hinata's head ducked. The feeling of refreshing cold liquid washing out her mouth made her feeling infinitely better and after splashing more over her face and the back of her neck, she felt almost as though she were ready to face the world again. Well, face most of it. There was still a certain someone she wasn't so sure she could face ever again.

"Yo."

Hinata squeaked and then reeled back from the mirror only to bump into the man that had suddenly appeared in her reflection. Kakashi's hands easily came up to steady the girl as she stumbled into him, and then dropped back to his side just as quickly. Hinata turned to stare, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"I- this- this is the girl's washroom," she said, blatantly staring at the now seemingly indifferent man before her.

He gave her a simple shrug. "Is it?"

"Yes!' she squeaked in a much higher voice. Panic coursing through every vein of her body. This was too soon; she was not ready for this yet!

"Huh, well I guess that explains the weird looking urinals. I always wondered how you did it."

Hinata's face only grew redder. "Those are sinks, sensei."

The man's eye seemed to widen. "Well so they are."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, only to clamp her mouth shut a moment later. No, that was exactly not what she wanted to know right now, but…

"Well, to be honest, I have recently found myself in an odd situation, and I think you have to. It would probably be best if we just sorted this out now, before it becomes, a…" He shrugged. "_Thing. _Mind you, the whole puking bit really does wonders for a man's ego."

Hinata stared, not really sure what to make of that. How could he simply call what had happened, a_ thing, _of all _things_? It was… it was… well to be honest it was one of the most exhilarating, not to mention empowering nights of her life. It was amazing, yet frightening. Rebellious, yet shameful. If Kiba or Shino had any idea…

The girl blushed feeling the queasiness return to her stomach. It was humiliating and degrading and something she never wanted _anyone_ to know about. But it didn't matter what it was at that time, because the point was now it wasn't just some unknown stranger, it was Kakashi sensei, one of the most powerful Jounin in Konoha and Naruto and team seven's sensei. Now everything was different. Now she wasn't just embarrassed, now she was in deep shit.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" she asked, backing up a step. This was… this was far too close for her. He was so much taller, so much more intimidating now that he was standing right before her.

"Tell what?" he asked with deliberate ease. "That instead of putting all your effort into completing a hopeless mission, you instead…" He made an odd hand gesture, letting his voice trailed off vaguely. She was then relieved to see him take a small step back from her. Hinata took a deep breath, attempting to gain control over her nerves.

"I'll admit," he continued on. "This was a bit of a shock for me too. You're not really… well, anyways, Lady Tsunade's already knows something's up."

"I- I'm, sorry," Hinata stuttered, still at a complete loss as to what to do in this situation.

Again he shrugged. "I just told her you were embarrassed because I really chewed you out during the mission."

Hinata's face flushed. _Did he just…_

"To which she said in the future she hoped I wouldn't be quite so loose tongued when demoralizing Konoha shinobi, not that I knew you were from Konoha of course."

Hinata's mouth dropped. _The man had to be aware that…_

"But over all, a very accurate description, if I do say so myself." He grinned. "I have to admit, you really are a surprising girl, Hinata."

The indignation she felt doubled ten fold. _Oh god_, what would the Hokage say? What would her team, or Kurenai, or _her father?_ No one could know, absolutely _no _one. Tears began to prick at her eyes. How could she ever live this down? "Don't tell anyone," she whispered. It was not longer a question but a plea.

The man took a moment to survey her, pausing to check his mirth. "I promise not to tell anyone," he told her seriously, then allowed his eye to crinkle mischievously while his hand moved to his back pocket. "Besides, if I did, then I might be forced to give these back." He then removed his hand to hold up a pair of red, lacy underwear before the young girl.

"Those, those are-" Hinata could barely believe what she was seeing. _Those were her underwear! And he… he…_

Kakashi brought them up to his masked covered face and inhaled. "Mm," he couldn't resist from saying as Hinata's face underwent a collage of expression, all the way from complete horror to undisguised curiosity.

"Mine," she finished at last, still in a state of complete disbelief. "Give them back."

Kakashi chuckled. "And give up my prize? Do you know how hard I had to work for these? Well actually, I suppose you do."

Hinata's mouth dropped. There were no words, just no words for the girl to say to this man. He was a Jounin, one of her friend's sensei's, famous and envied throughout Konoha, and he was…_ stealing her panties? _

"That's just- you're a pervert," Hinata answered, feeling her anger rise for the first time since entering the washroom.

"Hmm? I wonder what that makes you?"

Feeling her face flush once more, Hinata chose to ignore the bait. Clenching her fists, she did the best to stare levelly at him. "Give them back."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side as though thinking something over. "Well… you know where I live. If you want them, I suppose you'll have to come and get them."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. That really wasn't what she expected to hear. Of all the things, was that a proposition? Was he propositioning her? It certainly seemed... Or maybe he didn't realize how exactly that sounded? Hinata thought back to his previous comments. _No_, he definitely must know what he was implying there, but the question still lingered in her mind, why?

"Have a good night, Hinata," he called before disappearing into a haze of smoke.

_But I don't understand._

_._

* * *

_._

_A/N: Ok, i fully admit Kakashi seems a bit ooc in the end there, mainly because he's being so forward, (i'm not a fan of overly perverted/sex god kakashi fics, that just not how i see him) i hope that writing this backwards doesn't take anything away from the story and that once you see the lead up, it will all make sense. that is my hope anyways. i just knew if i started writing this the normal way, it simply would just never get done and remain a rampant plot bunny with no home._

_Anyways, let me know what you think, and if this has potential or interest. i love constructive criticism and all that other good stuff, so bring it on.  
_

_.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

.

_`Looks at story `looks at review count `looks at story again `scratches head `mouth drops_

A/N: Ok, I was totally not expecting that. Wow, thank you guys so much, I don't think I've ever gotten such a positive response from a first chapter before. And seriously, it's because of that that I felt the need to keep working on this when I have so many other projects on the go. I really hope this story delivers to all your expectations, and I'm so glad that being partially in the dark for the first chapter didn't put anybody off.

Now, I didn't put this in my last authors note but seriously, this fic is really dedicated to all the fanboys and girls out there that have that one piece of fiction they obsess over, even when yes, they're in there mid to late twenties 'cough', or a 30 year old ninja.

and for those in the know, where the hell is DOM, right? um... 'scratches back of head' working on it, but the chapters a doozy, which only makes me want to procrastinate more when ever i do do a bit of work on it.

thank all again so much, i had no idea this pairing was so popular, and i fully endorse shipping Hinata and Kakashi with as many random crack pairings as possible. (I was going to say, ship like the village whores, but then i suppose that would make them crack whores, and that's just getting mean.)

.

* * *

.

"_There really is no need to struggle, Lord Tatsuya," the kunoichi breathed into his ear, pressing herself firmly against his body. "Surely you want this too."_

_Kichirou felt a bead of sweat drip down his neck as the woman maneuvered a thigh between his legs. He looked over her shoulder to the luxurious room they inhabited, its large bed standing as a grand centerpiece, taunting him. How did he keep finding himself in these messes, he wondered idly while the woman ran a hand down his chest. _

'_Oh, it's just a simple assassination attempt,' they'd said. 'A trivial matter when you took in the great skill of Kichirou, one of the legendary shinobi of Sun,' they told him. Nothing about a beautiful, not to mention bountiful woman, who seemed to want nothing more than to get into the pants of said Lord, and was proving to be quite good at it too._

_Why did he agree to this?_ Oh yes, _Tomiko_ had assigned it._ Well then, she certainly couldn't blame him for the change of events now could she? And was it really his fault that due to whatever strange traditions this country held, that Lord Tatsuya's power rested in large part upon his ability to remain chaste? And that whom ever this kunoichi worked for, decided it'd be easier simply to, well… rather than kill the man to get him out of the way? _

_Well let it never be said that Kichirou was not one for offering peaceful solutions, he thought, grateful that his henge had completely fooled the woman before him. And also, never let it be said that when a beautiful and willing woman literally threw herself at the man, he would do nothing but oblige her. He was, after all, a gentleman. _

Kakashi grind as he looked up from his book. If only all missions really did work out like that. Really, what adventures _had_ Jiraiya come across during his travels abroad?

The night was still young by most standards and the small bar slash hotel was only half full, but he knew Kisho would show up sooner or later. The man had risked more than just his life in the past to secure sensitive information for Konoha.

Kakashi had been his main contact back then. He had been the first true informant for the Jounin, all the way back when he began his career in ANBU. The knowledge that this man, who was nothing more than a country raised civilian, was risking his neck for him without even belonging to the village, had left a large impression on his young self and he would never forget him. Nor would he ignore any requests for a meeting since, though they had long since broken ties.

So when Kakashi saw the seal materialize on one of his personal belongings, a fail safe way for Kisho to say _'I need you, now_,' the Jounin took the quickest rout possible to the old bar where they used to meet.

Kakashi's eye curved upward as the blond grinned brightly back, seeing whom he hoped would be his protector less than a day after he had sent his request. He quickly took the seat across from the man, relief apparent in every inch of his body.

"Thank god you came," he breathed out in a rush, staring at Kakashi as though he were the world's greatest savior before casually signaling for the waitress. "You have no idea what I've gone through. There are people trying to kill me!"

At that, Kakashi dropped his smile though he couldn't be completely surprised. Why else would the man summon him with such urgency? The waitress came over and Kisho quickly made an order for the both of them before giving the girl a devilish wink and touching her hip as she left. Yes, even while under threat of immediate assassination, Kakashi wouldn't put it passed the man to do anything less.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning," Kakashi said, quickly pocketing his book and leaning back in his chair.

.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Hinata," Kiba said, while eyeing his teammate with concern. Sure, the crimson red, low strapped dress looked good, hell, it looked absolutely amazing on the girl, however that only reinforced he and Shino's beliefs that by no means should she be going out in public wearing it. "But a mission's a mission. Do not hesitate to tap that seal at the first sign of trouble. I don't care what the Hokage says; we'll be there before you can blink."

Hinata gave a shy smile as she turned her head slightly towards Shino to see his nod of confirmation. Even without words, she knew that he agreed completely with their teammate. They were both willing to ditch their mission should they fear the worst. Hinata couldn't help but love them dearly, but still, she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

This mission, to be honest, looked worse than it was. Sure, she had to get the guy alone and question him without raising suspicion, however considering he was still to be considered an ally of Konoha unless proven otherwise, this would be a simple interrogation, if under the guise of an unthreatening, unconnected female. Surly she could handle that? She was a kunoichi after all, and getting a man to drop his guard was supposed to be the one area where she should prove truly useful above her male counterparts, though the thought did nothing to absolve the queasiness residing within her stomach.

_Be thankful the Hokage is starting me off small_, she told herself. Be thankful she wasn't expected to really _do_ anything on the mission except gain answers. Things could be _a lot,_ lot worse. And as a kunoichi, it was her duty to fulfill.

Shino and Kiba both exchanged a look as Hinata dropped her head and fidgeted her hands. It was only the feeling of strong arms encircling her that caused her to look up. She gasped, realizing that it was Shino giving her the hug.

"You can do this," he said in a stiff voice, awkwardly releasing the girl.

Kiba grinned widely back at her. "We'll be right here, should anything go wrong, you know what to do," he said before turning her shoulders and giving a gentle nudge in the direction of the bar.

Hinata swallowed a breath and steeled herself up for the inevitable. She could do this, she told herself. She would not let her teammates down.

The girl made the appropriate hand seals and an instant later, a stranger stood apart from them, ready for whatever trials may come. She would _not_ let them down, not ever again.

.

After hearing Kisho's story, Kakashi had gone back to reading his book, keeping only the briefest tabs on Kisho while he made the rounds of the bar he'd apparently come to own. Tonight he could keep watch, but tomorrow he would get back to Konoha and let the Hokage know to send a guard out to protect his somewhat friend. Despite the genuine fear the Jounin had picked up from the man, it did not seem enough to displace his confidence within his own territory, a dangerous mistake to make.

And so Kakashi watched, and he read.

And occasionally giggled.

Flipping another page, and taking a cursorily glance around the darkly lit room, it appeared Kisho's fears were truly correct. A kunoichi had entered the bar, scanned its surroundings, and after spotting her target, made her way over to where Kisho was seated. He was sitting there, as though without a care in the world and chatting idly with one of the waitresses.

Kakashi snorted to himself as he watched. Didn't they teach the girls anything these days? The woman couldn't be more obvious with the way she walked, the instinctive observational skills she possessed, not to mention the way she controlled her chakra to the pin point textbook civilian manner. Was this really what villages were sending out as assassins now?

The Jounin shook his head once more as he pocketed his book and signaled for a waitress. Well at least the night was starting to prove interesting, he supposed.

As the woman came to his table, he scribbled quickly on a napkin and told her to deliver it her wayward boss, now seemingly engrossed with his agent of death, attempting to pick her up for the night. The man really was an idiot. Not more than a couple hours ago he was telling him that he thought there was a rather large hit out on his head, and now he thought nothing of a beautiful woman simply walking up to him and buying him a drink. Really, were all men that stupid?

Kakashi paused in his train of thought, feeling the little red book's corner jab slightly into his skin. Yeah, yeah they probably were…

.

Hinata watched as the waitress slipped her target a note before giving them their drinks. Her heart had been racing a mile a minute through her clumsy introduction, but it didn't seem like Kisho minded much. His eyes had barely registered her face once she sat down in the adjacent stool at the bar, they were too busy focused else where...

Kisho looked at the note and seemed to pale slightly.

"If you'll excuse me, my dear," he said, actually glancing at her genjutsued eyes. "Call of nature and all." The bar's owner then pushed himself from the stool and quickly walked back to the men's room.

Hinata wasn't too sure what to make of that but decided to use the distraction to her advantage. As soon as the man was gone, she idly brushed her hand over his glass, inconspicuously dropping a truth enhancing drug into his drink. If everything went as planned, he'd be spilling his guts by the next twenty minutes.

Kisho returned only a few moments later with a cheerful smile on his face and lazy gait to his walk.

"Sorry about that," he said, giving her an obvious once over and slipping back into his place beside her. "Now, where were we?"

Hinata blushed at the obvious interest. Even if some of her features were slightly changed by the genjutsu, she knew for the most part it was her he was seeing. By only focusing of changing small, random parts of her appearance, even those who could tell it was a genjutsu wouldn't be able to figure out where the illusion ended and the real Hinata began. It was the perfect disguise; one Kurenai had worked on specifically, given her own problem with identifying eyes.

"Our, drinks arrived," she managed to answer; thankful she'd only paused and not completely stuttered over her words.

"Well then," the man said with a twinkle to his dark eyes. "A toast I think." Hinata's brow rose in confusion. "To all the pretty ladies, and the fools who don't deserve them," Kisho finished, holding up his glass to her.

"Uh, alright," she answered, holding up her own glass, but when the two clinked, Kisho's grip slipped. Hinata watched in disbelief as his glass smashed across the floor, drawing the stares of the many patrons and a disapproving glare from the staff.

"Oops," he said with a small laugh. "Clumsy as ever. Sorry about that, but no problem, I'll get another."

"N-no!" Hinata stuttered out, before realizing the questioning look she received. She didn't have anymore of the drug on her, though there'd be more in the room her team had rented out for further questioning. It was the hope that Kishi would be drugged and harmless when she persuaded him away from the bar, but now however, it seemed that that would not be the case, and staying there would risk her having to get intoxicated in the process.

"Wh-what I mean is," she began, before shifting her body slightly towards him, bending her waist just a bit. She turned bright red, knowing exactly what view she was giving the man, and hoping to god he didn't notice how stiffly she was doing so.

_This was so embarrassing_, she thought, feeling the fool. Kisho seemed reasonably amused by her overture, his dark eyes drinking in every inch of her knew angle. But she wasn't sure if that meant he approved or…

"I, I have-"

"You have a room," he finished for her, grinning with a knowing smile. Chuckling lightly to himself, he go up from the stool and held out his arm towards her.

Wide-eyed, Hinata paled._ He, he thinks… _

_Well of course that's what he thinks_, Hinata told herself harshly. That's what he's supposed to think, and she, as a kunoichi, was supposed to exploit that fact. But then, why did she feel like the mouse and he seemed the tiger? He was only a civilian.

_You're only a victim if you let yourself believe you are;_ she told herself repeatedly. It was the mantra that had been drilled into the girls since their days at the academy. _You can't be used unless you let yourself be used, remain the predator and even if they think they're having their way, you know it's truly they that are enslaved to their hormones. You have the power. You._

Her team was counting on her, and she would not give up so easily just because the plan had shifted a bit. She was heir to the Hyuga; she could handle this- _man_. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she stepped towards him. Smiling shyly, Hinata reached out and accepted his offer. Tonight she would prove she was not weak.

Her heart thundard loudly in her chest as they made their way up a few flights of stairs, yet the man at her side seemed blissfully unaware, occasionally glanceing down with that cocky smirk ever present on his lips. Hinata swallowed her breath, seeing her door come into view. True, it wasn't as if she were expected to, well, _sleep_ with the man, but she did need information, and considering she'd just led them to a private room, she knew what he must be thinking and why he was smirking.

_I hope I'm not forced to hurt him_, she thought, refusing to meet his eyes as she fumbled for the key. She needed to use that drug, _fast_.

.

"So," Kakashi began eyeing the obviously nervous yet attractive woman shutting the door behind them. "Now that we're alone…"

He let his voice trail off. At first he thought her shyness was just an act, and a rather good one at that since many men really went for the whole corrupting innocence thing. However, he was slowly beginning to realize that it wasn't, and that this was likely the girl's first time playing this game.

Poor girl, he mildly thought while mentally evaluating her rank. It was clear why she was sent despite her lack of nerve. The girl really was a looker, and could be used quite effectively, should she gain the confidence. Shame she ended up with him.

Well, shame for her, lucky for him.

When the girl started to hint at having a room, it was all he could do to restrain himself from giggling like an academy girl. Seriously, how lucky could a man get? He'd just worked tirelessly for the past week on this solo mission, only to be dragged across country by that damn summon that was probably just Kisho fearing one of his dept collectors, but it then turns out all this was simply a part of some divine plan land him alone in a hotel room with a hot kunoichi.

First thing he needed to once he got back in the villiage, was apologize to Master Jiraiya for ever doubting his scripture. This he told himself once the kunoichi entwined her arm around his, inadvertently brushing her bust against his hand, and blushing ever so sweetly, before leading them towards the stairs. Apparently missions like this really did happen.

And so what if the girl was likely going to try to kill him? It certainly didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this for all it was worth, right? It had been a long week, and he deserved a little fun.

Besides, he could barely classify her skill at Chunin by rough estimate. If she actually managed to pull off even a flesh wound, he'd likely deserved it for incompetence. Hell, he might even enjoy it.

The girl blushed, leaning back against the closed door and looking up under thick, dark eyelashes. He probably should have asked Kisho for her name, before making the switch. It'd likely be rude to ask her now, after already going to a room... espionage and death threats aside.

"I-" she began hesitantly, her eyes darting around to confirm the layout and biting her lip ever so slightly. "I have some, some drinks… if you'd like?"

Kakashi took a step towards the girl and placed a hand to either side of the door, effectively caging her in. "Is that really what you asked me here for?" he asked, using his height further entrap the girl.

He wanted to test her, see just how skilled she was in dealing with this situation, so he couldn't believe it when she actually looked scared for a moment. He was supposed to be a civilian after all. She then seemed to collect herself and gave a timid half smile. "Yes, I- I think a drink would be rather nice right now," the kunoichi answered before ducking under his arm and taking a few steps away. "Wouldn't you agree?"

As the dark haired assassin moved with a slight bit more confidence towards the mini bar in the corner, he found himself having to restrain the urge to pat her on the back and say good recovery.

Kakashi scowled to himself. _Been spending too much time around the kids_, he thought with annoyance. So instead he focused on the lovely view she was giving him as she bent down to retrieve liquor and glasses from the lower cabinet.

Watching the girl straiten, he had to bite back yet another laugh while she poured two more drinks. Did civilians really fall for such an obvious slight of hand? The girl, _once again_, had poisoned his drink, and with him watching no less. Well true, Kisho probably wouldn't have noticed, but still, give the man some credit!

She turned and smiled warmly up at him, holding his drink out. "A toast?"

Kakashi smirked, striding forward and taking the drink from her hand, but then much to her surprise, the other one too.

"Wha-"

He then gently placed them to the side, took hold of her by the waist, and pushed her back to sit upon the mini bar. The girl looked about to protest but then thought better of it, obviously struggling between her duty and nerves. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to have fun with this.

She swallowed, keeping her body still and face completely blank while he brought his head close to hers. Kakashi then concentrated on his superior sense of smell and inhaled deeply. A hint of lilac perfume but no trace of narcotics on her skin, he noted, brushing his nose against her neck. She was sitting as still as a frightened doe and he couldn't help but wonder…

.

Hinata gasped as Kisho's lips touched her neck._ This wasn't supposed to happen; this wasn't supposed to be that sort of mission!_

Her mind was screaming at her to do something, but her body stubbornly remained. What _could_ she do, she told herself furiously. This was what Kisho was expecting after all. Why did she have to be so shy as to not even bring her self to place the standard kunoichi ointments upon the appointed erogenous zones?

Oh right, that's why…

Blushing furiously, Hinata tried to force herself to relax as she felt the man's lips trail from neck to collarbone, while his hands gripped strongly to her hips. She needed to think. Surely she could use this to her advantage, right? He was only a civilian, after all. Nothing he could do could truly harm her, and this was what made her a kunoichi. This was her power; she needed to use it…

Her thoughts were cut off as the man gave out a low hum, causing her stomach to flutter and something even lower to tighten. Hinata found herself squirming within his grip despite her will to remain still. And as much as she hated to admit it, she rather liked the feeling of possesive strength she felt at her waist. It actually, kind of made her feel pretty. Mentally, Hinata slapped herself for the ridiculous thought. God, this was not how she expected her first experience with a man to be.

"You're very beautiful," he murmured, slowly pulling away. Hinata gave him what she thought was an encouraging smile. _Perhaps now he would back off? _She needed to breath, to think._  
_

He continued to look at her appraisingly but after a moment, leaned in again, close to her ear. "Almost like a character from a book."

Well, she supposed that _was_ a complement but she-

He then moved his hands quicker than her dazed mind could notice and griped both wrists tightly. Hinata opened her mouth to protest, but the man's head ducked and the girl was left to squeak in surprise as his lips captured hers in a deliberate kiss.

He pulled away after only a moment and with his hands still tightly holding hers, looked her carefully in the eyes. Hinata felt her breath hitch, feeling her heart flutter with excitement.

"But much closer to a kunoichi from a hidden village, I think," he finished.

.

* * *

.

Oh, she could not believe that… that, _man!_ Hinata thought furiously while making her way home from the market. It's not like they ever ran into each other before, but even on those rare occasions that they did, it wasn't like they actually acknowledged each other.

But now… If she didn't know better, she'd say he was following her. This was just some big game to him, she just knew it. Just like it was on that disastrous mission.

After there strange exchange in the ladies room, Hinata decided it was best to just pretend like nothing had happened. Whatever weird, perverted overture her friend's sensei had made, she couldn't even to bring herself to call him by name anymore, she was going to steadfastly ignore it, and in time they'd both forget.

And on the off chance that they did work together soon, she could simply pretend as though nothing had ever happened. They were supposed to be professionals after all, no matter how embarrassed he insisted on making her.

But really, did he have to keep showing up in public, with that small, red strip of lace hanging out of his back pocket whenever she was around?

.

* * *

.

A/N: I rambled enough at the top. I hope you liked it. Be sure to let me know what you think.

Oh, edit, yes not enough rambling, about Jiraiya's book. It's kinda a pet peeve of mine that when many ficcer's guess at it's contents, they tend to interpret it as being much closer to _The Taming of Sleeping Beauty_, or something out of Sade. Personally I think it would have a lot of Jiraiya's personality in it and lean closer to a Don Juan sort of tale. Just my personal thoughts.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

A/N: Ok, this story has just spiraled out of what was supposed to be a simple_ 'great sex conquers all'_ type FF. Yes it's now an actual story, with progression and plot. What does that mean? Well for one, it'll be longer, and two 'grins evilly' I get to torture both Kakashi and Hinata more, mwahahaha. Ok, I'm too giddy about this.

Again, as always, thank you so much for all the great reviews. Honesly, for a fic that only has 2 chapters up, this is by far the most positive response I've gotten, ever. I really am flattered. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I also want to apologies to all of you that are the first to read my chapters, my last one... well, I was kinda inebriated when i wrote/edited that, heh... anyways, while drunk writing is great for long flowing text, it kinda sucks for editing. I've since fixed up a bunch of stuff, but really, some of those typos were embarrassing, sorry.

Just a note: I despise _'Flashback'_, so there will be none of that. I expect you all to be able to figure it out for yourselves. ;D

.

* * *

.

_The kunoichi's hand dipped lower, coming to rest upon the waist of his pant. "There is so much I could show you," she whispered. "So much I can teach you."_

_Kichirou was just able to hold back his laugh. Actually if anything, he was sure he could teach her a thing or two, but why spoil her fun and say so? Besides, he might as well give her a fair chance to prove him wrong._

"_No one will ever know. It'll be our- little- secret."_

_How right she was, since he'd already dealt with that little 'serving girl' who was sure to accidently walk in at _just_ the wrong time, sending half the house hold running to see their lords disgrace. _

_A thumb made its way under his waistline and dragged across the tender, indented flesh. Ah, hell, there really wasn't a good reason not too, was there? The woman obviously enjoyed her work._

"_Please."_

_Resigning himself to his fate, Kichirou released the tension from his body. His hands easily found her hips, and after gripping tightly, turned so that it was now she who was pinned to the wall. The kunoichi looked up with dark eyes, triumph twinkling wickedly within._

"_My lord," she purred, getting ready to continue her act but was left to gasp as hot lips found her neck._

"_You're very beautiful," he murmured while his hands pinned her own against the wall. The girl gave an encouraging moan, arching her body against him deliciously. "Almost like a proper princess." He kissed her jaw. "A delicate flower." He kissed her forehead. "Or even a dangerous kunoichi, I think." He then captured her lips forcefully, holding her tightly between the wall and his own solid body, the fruits of her labor throbbing insistently within his pants. They would have to rectify that soon._

"_What a flattering assessment," she whispered, tugging at his grip. "Release me, and I'll show you just how dangerous I am. I promise it won't even hurt... much."_

A knock at the windowsill forced the Jounin's eyes from the page. That chapter would from now until always, be his absolute favorite, he thought as the legend himself, drop easily into the room. Kakashi closed the book, knowing it wasn't likely for Jiraiya to simply come by for a social call, though it was with a bit more remorse than he normally did so._ Hinata Hyuga... you really are a surprising girl._

"Hey Kakashi. Don't worry, I'm just here playing messenger," the Sanin told the younger man while his eyes made a quick sweep of the small apartment. Momentarily they resting on what most would consider an innocent piece of red cloth sitting idly on the dresser. Inwardly Jiraiya couldn't help but congratulated his most avid fan before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Oh?" Kakashi prodded. "What would that be?"

"That you've got the next few days off," he smirked. "I need Naruto for around a week. Something came up that could use his… unique abilities."

"Ah," Kakashi answered, though before he could finish his nonchalant shrug, was tossed a scroll baring the Hokage's seal. Kakashi quickly glanced down at it, letting out a small groan.

Jiraiya chuckled lightly, knowing the contents. "Well I guess I shouldn't have said _off_, since Tsunade's still going to use you for her paperwork."

With a sigh, Kakashi tossed the scroll to the desk beside the book, catching Jiraiya's eye.

"So how do you like the new edition?" the older man asked, suddenly sounding much happier. "I've been thinking about a sequel to that particular story, what do you think?"

Kakashi's eye drifted over from the book's cover to the small bedside dresser, a small smile playing upon his lips. "You know, actually…"

.

"So then after you and this other shinobi-"

A squeak.

"I'm sorry, after _your friend_ and this other shinobi fooled around-"

A gasp.

"Now really, Hinata, I was young once too, you know. After you found yourselves in a _less than proper _state, you- I mean _they_ then discovered each others identity and he now insists on going out of his way to tease you ab- to tease _you_ constantly about it," Kurenai finished with no slight exasperation.

"Yes, sensei," Hinata answered, keeping her head ducked and fidgeting her fingers.

Kurenai sighed though she couldn't help but feel a little amusement at the girl's predicament. From the sounds of it, Hinata was finally starting to break out of her shell, and if she was able to do so with a boy that genuinely liked her back, well then all the more power to her. This could be just what the girl needed.

"Well, have you ever considered that maybe this boy likes you?" she asked with a smirk. Hinata's reaction was instant. Her head shot up and the expression on her face couldn't be more incredulous. "Don't look at me like that. You're a very pretty girl. You should have more faith."

Hinata shook her head. "Actually sensei, I think he's just weird."

The Jounin snorted. As if you'd have to be weird to like Hinata, the girl would obviously grow up to be quite the beauty. "Think of it this way, remember back at the academy? I used to have girls complain all the time that a specific boy was picking on them. You know what I told them?"

Her face turned bright red. "He's ah, a bit older than an academy student."

Kurenai waved her hand dismissively. "Boys can remain immature for a very long time, trust me. And as for weird, well you know there is something to that theory saying the scale for a shinobi's eccentricity and greatness tend run hand in hand. So maybe he can't help it and you've found yourself a future genius."

At that, Hinata's eyes widened and she seemed to take a moment to contemplate the woman's words. "So, what you're saying, is that all the good shinobi will probably be a little strange, and that the best can often act like immature children, because they don't know any better?"

"Yep," Kurenai smirked, feeling like she was finally getting somewhere. "Just be happy you're not old enough to be dealing the Jounin yet. I could tell you some stories-"

She paused, seeing the girl go pale and decided she probably really didn't want to hear about her sensei's love life. Time to get back to the point. "Anyways, as for advice, I'd say just go confront him about it. He's acting like a puppy that wants your attention, trust me, he likes you. And you should also demand he give you back your scarf. He may like you but that's no reason to go stealing your things. "

Hinata stiffened then shifted her eyes to the ground. "I- yes sensei."

.

A knock on the door interrupted Kakashi's tale. The Jounin looked over surprised. That was weird, two visitors in one day?

"Excuse me just a moment," he told the shrugging Sanin.

"I'm in no rush," Jiraiya answered before amusing himself by poking around younger man's room. _Right..._ Kakashi thought, making note to check that his prize was still in place when he got back.

Curiously, Kakashi opened his front door, thinking it was probably just one of his students out pester him for some inane thing or another. What he found on the other side however, made his mouth drop. Talk about your bad time-

"Kakashi sensei," Hinata announced loudly with her eyes closed and fists clenched. _Damn, was she good at looking adorable..._ "I'm here t- to demand, that you give me back my underwear."

the loud crash from the other room caused the trembling girl to slowly peek open her eyes and see the cringing man before her smile hesitantly.

Hinata, who seemed to have been steeling up all her courage for this very moment, paled and swayed lightly on her feet.

_Damn it!_

Kakashi's eye widened knowing that any instant she was either going to bolt or faint. "Oh no you don't," he said, quickly reaching out with lightening reflexes and yanking the girl over his threshold. He then shut the door swiftly behind her, cutting off all chances of retreat. The jerk caused her to recover her senses slightly and now at least, she was stuck inside.

"It was the Hyuga girl?" Jiraiya called in disbelief and no small admiration, poking his head around the corner. Kakashi flinched, seeing Hinata's body still. "Well I hope you enjoyed your days of procreation while they lasted, because Hiashi's going to have your balls on a plate when he finds out."

"You told him," the girl was just able to whisper out so only he could hear. _Damn it_. _Damn it_, why did she have to show up now?

"Seriously, Kakashi-"

And her eyes were starting to water… That was it. He needed to fix this, now. "You," he barked, startling the poor girl and pointing in her direction. "Stay." Kakashi rounded on the Sanin. "You, out!"

Jiraiya grinned as a scowling Kakashi began ushering him towards the other room's window. "Hey, no need to tell me twice- Oomph," he added, having received a hard shove when he tried to turn. "Let me know how it goes," he said in a low whisper, hopping onto the ledge. "For the sequel." And then with one final wink, he was gone.

Kakashi shook his head. Of all the things that could go wrong! He'd been working up Hinata for the past week and was not about to let the girl who'd been gracing all his private fantasies of late, simply walk out his door.

Throwing his hitai-ite to the side, Kakashi quickly ruffled his fingers through his hair, popped a breath mint from the dresser, and swaggered casually out to the hallway, lifting his hand in a wave. "Yo."

.

* * *

.

"But much closer to a kunoichi from a hidden village, I think," he finished.

Hinata felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. Instinctively her hands flexed, trying to reach for the hidden seal within her dress, but his grip held tight. Amusement sparkled within his dark eyes and new found anger swept through her. What was she doing? Letting herself be overwhelmed by a- a _civilian_? Was she a mouse?

Calming her expression, Hinata stared back defiantly. "That's very flattering of you to say. I only wish I could be so brave." Again she flexed her wrists. "Could you, ah, release me, please? It's starting to hurt."

The man raised an eyebrow and then did something that confused her completely. He began to laugh. And not just a small chuckle, but a full out, chest heaving laugh. And let her go.

Hinata stared as though he'd gone mad. What the hell was he playing at?

He then calmed himself and crossed his arms while cocking his head to the side. "You're not very good at this, are you?" he asked, still breathing heavily from his previous outburst.

The girl's mouth dropped in indignation. Did he just call her _a bad kisser?!_

"Being a kunoichi, I mean, not the kissing part. Actually I wouldn't mind trying that again, if you'd like."

Oh, well in that case… _wait, what?_

"Actually I could probably help you out there a bit too," he added contemplatively. "You know the first thing you should've done when we got in the room, was take off that dress… Hey now, don't look at me like that! It's true."

The fact that she was a kunoichi in the middle of a mission, the fact that she was a Hyuga with and inbred sense of pride and dignity, the fact that she was supposed to be doing anything but just stand there in shocked embarrassment, seemed to have flown completely out the window. Instead Hinata found herself sitting, still on the mini bar, gaping at the man, unable to think of a single response.

"When you've got breasts like that, you should just relax and let them do all the work for you. Trust me, even I would've been off my guard for a good-" He paused to think. "Three to eight minutes, give or take. And definitely ten plus if you put my hands to work. That's a big one; always keep your target's mind distracted."

In a rush, Hinata finally comprehended what exactly the man was saying. "A-are you giving me advice?"

.

Kakashi nearly broke down in another fit as he watched the girl smack a hand over her mouth as though she could undue the fact that she'd just confirmed what he already knew to be true. Actually, he felt sorry for her, to be honest. It always struck him uneasily when he over heard what some of his female peers were being sent out to do. And this girl was obviously trying her best, but it was just so _pitiful_. And you know what they say, once a teacher, always a teacher. After tonight, Kisho would be safe under the leaf's protection, so why not help the poor thing out.

Momentarily he considered telling her that she should've just poisoned the wine, taken an antidote, and then poured the rest over her naked body. That would've gotten any man to take the drug. But considering the look of offense she had given him at just the idea of showing off her best asset- well, actually no, he mentally corrected himself, that ass was right up there too...

Kakashi shook his head, clearing the thoughts. He was having way too much fun with this. Anyways, undoubtedly it would not go over well. So instead he shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

Instantly, the girl sprang to a fighting stance. Kakashi had to admit, he was impressed. All airs of nervousness seemed to vanish as she unmistakably settled into a much more comfortable niche.

"I'm not going to fight you," he said carefully, holding up his hands as though soothing a scared animal. "Not unless you force me to. You should know by now though, that I'm not Kisho. And that I'm not going to let you leave this room till I'm sure he's far enough away that you'll never find him. I don't want to kill you, so don't do anything rash."

Though his words were meant to placate the girl, they only seemed to spur her determination.

"I am not weak," she bit out, giving him the impression that it was an assumption she fought against often.

_Shit_, he though mildly. The girl flew at him.

.

* * *

.

A/N: wow this was a short chapter, sorry, gotta work on the epic before he hate mail comes in.


	4. Chapter 4

.

A/N: Ok quick up date because i'm sick of writing. this story has now moved up in rating. i've been extremely sick for the past 3 weeks so i haven't been able to work much, but i've been slowly plugging away at this one over a number of days which is not my usual style- hence, this chapter is more than twice the length of what i would typically already consider a long chapter. so, considering how much time and effort has gone into this one, i would extremely appreciate the feedback. normally i'm really easy going about such things, but this has really been a beast of a chapter, and it's also my very first lemon, something i've always had great difficulty bringing myself to write, so i'd really love feedback on that as well. i admit, i am extremely paranoid about this chapter, i hope you like it.

.

* * *

.

When he saw her still standing by the door, his steps faltered. Hinata had her arms wrapped protectively around her waist, unable to hide the hurt from her face.

"You promised," she whispered in disbelief, hugging herself ever more tightly and seeming to want nothing more than to shrink further within her jacket.

Kakashi stopped in his steps but said nothing, taking in the sight of the innocent girl standing before him.

"You promised not to tell. I trusted you," her trembling voice came forth, stinging him with her accusation.

The man before her shifted awkwardly on his feet while rubbing the back of his neck. "Hinata, I didn't tell him. All I did was mention a few, uh, similarities between the mission and his work. You're the one who let him know it was you."

Instantly he cringed, wanting to bite his tongue. He hadn't intended it to sound so accusing.

Hinata wanted to argue but knew it would be pointless. He was right after all, she was the one who'd made the embarrassing statement and no matter how humiliated she was, trying to take it out on Kakashi would get her no where. The best she could do was retrieve what she had come for and leave with as much dignity as she could.

"Sensei please, may just have them back."

She looked so hopeful, he almost conceded but then that would ruin everything. "Sorry, I can't do that," he told her, relaxing his body back against the side wall. They were still in the entranceway to his small apartment but he didn't think she was quite ready to accept if he were to invite her further in.

Hinata frowned. What more did he want from her? He'd been taunting her all week; surely he couldn't think she'd actually do anything for them? The girl repressed a shudder at the thought. Well he'd be in for a big surprise if he thought he could get away with that sort of behavior.

"Why not?" she asked, feeling her indignation rise. "Sensei, this isn't fair."

"I'll recall you to remember, I earned those fair and square. Unless…" He paused for a second, giving her a speculative look. "What kind of underwear are you wearing now?"

"You!" Hinata felt her fists clench. She'd never been so humiliated. "I can't… Pervert!"

"Mm," he shrugged, letting his eyes crinkle in amusement. "I don't remember any complaining at the time."

Hinata's face flushed deep red. "I didn't know it was you."

It was near impossible to tell, but she could've sworn she saw the man flinch at her remark. Suddenly she was reminded of her conversation with Kurenai. Hinata had dismissed most of what she'd said, going on her previous assumption that the man before her was just plain weird and maybe a little bit of a pervert when it came to some things, but perhaps she was could be wrong. Maybe Kakashi really did believe that stealing and holding a pair of girl's underwear hostage was an acceptable form of flirtation?

"May I ask you something?" she all but whispered, darting her eyes away and fidgeting her hands much like she was known to do.

He eyed her keenly before answering. "You may."

"Do you- What I mean to say is, uh…" She paused, steeling up her nerves once more. After taking a deep breath, Hinata looked him in the eye and asked, "Do you like me?" Kakashi's eye widened. "Is that why you're doing this? Why you wanted me here?"

The man cocked his head to the side, considering the girl before him and apparently giving some thought to the answer. Hinata held her breath, hoping she hadn't been mistaken, that she hadn't assumed too much. Though at the same time, _Kakashi sensei_, how could she even fathom an elite shinobi such as him showing interest a mere girl? Her heart fluttered just thinking about it.

Over the past week, the thought had crossed her mind a number of times, the idea that someone so much older, so much stronger and well respected would take an actual interest in her. And in those moments when she would catch a glimpse of him on the street, she found herself unwittingly appraising his physical attributes. Did she find him attractive?

"To be honest, over a week ago I never gave you a second glance," Kakashi began, breaking Hinata from her thoughts. "But then I spent a few enjoyable hours with this stunningly beautiful kunoichi."

"It wasn't me that you saw," she said, feeling herself deflate. It was the illusion he wanted.

"I know, yet every night for the past week when I closed my eyes, it was your face I saw above me."

Hinata looked up, seeing him smiling back at her and suddenly her heart was pounding a hundred fold.

"I…" she stuttered, trying to find the right words. Maybe he wasn't so bad? Maybe Kurenai had been right?

"Actually you were straddling me."

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"Mmm, and looking quite wicked too," Kakashi said standing up a little straighter while the corner of his mouth quirked. "And you were holding those lacy red panties too, but that's likely because the next thing you do is try to strangle me with them."

Hinata's mouth dropped as her innocent mind pieced together just exactly what it was he'd been envisioning.

"Is that why you went with the thong?" he continued on, oblivious. "Impractical for most but perfect for garroting. Put a man to death with a smile on his face. I like that. Wonder if I could get the ANBU girls to use that one."

"Sensei!" she finally cried, snapping the man out of his reverie with her face now resembling the actual shade of the infamous panties.

"Sorry," he replied, though not at all looking as though he were. "So does that answer your question?"

She supposed it did, but before she could answer, Kakashi had pushed himself from the wall and stepped in close to her.

"Hinata, I'm not in love with you," he said, raising a hand towards her face. Hinata was sure he meant to touch her but his hand suddenly paused and dropped back to his side. "But am I physically attracted to you? That's a very definite yes." He then backed away from her, walking over towards his small kitchenette.

"Can I get you something to drink? Some water?" she heard him call from just the other side of the hallway wall.

"Uh, alright." Well that answered that, she thought, following him into the other room, but now her head was spinning.

"Here," he said, turning to hand her a glass but as he held it out to her, all she could do was stare. "What?"

Forget spinning, it seemed to have just run headfirst into a brick wall. "Y-your mask is down."

Kakashi smiled roguishly at the young, shocked kunoichi standing just feet away. He knew she'd have this reaction and was pleased when her ever present blush began to creep up once more. "I figured it was the least I could do, considering I've already seen you with your pants down."

It was then that there was a crashing noise just outside the far window. Kakashi scowled in annoyance, walked over, and pounded on the wall. "Raccoons," he explained easily but Hinata still seemed to be in a state of shock from his previous statement.

"Sit, have some fruit," he said motioning to the small table and two chairs making up his dinning set. Hinata followed suit as Kakashi sat across from her. There was a small bowl of fruit sitting out which he nudged gently in her direction.

Hinata could only stare. Sure Kakashi had admitted being attracted to her, but why then did he seem so hell bent on humiliating her? What did he want? Was he trying to teach her a lesson? Shame her? But why did he take his mask off? As far as she knew, none of her friends had ever seen his face, not even his own team. Maybe he did feel he owed it to her? No, she thought at once, pushing the idea from her mind. It had to be another part of some trick, something to get her to make an even bigger fool of herself.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions," Kakashi said with a sigh, idly picking an item from the bowl. "So tell me, what exactly was shy, quiet, and no longer quite so innocent Hinata doing, basically having sex with a strange, enemy shinobi, while on mission in a hotel room?"

Hinata looked up, seeing the man actually looking serious for the first time since she'd arrived. This was the Kakashi sensei she recognized, although his uncovered face did wonders for decreasing the overall intimidation she'd usually feel. He just looked so much younger now.

"We didn't have sex," the girl replied quietly, still her shame was evident.

Kakashi gave her a level stare. "I was five seconds from taking you Hinata. If we weren't interrupted I would have."

"What?" Hinata gasped, feeling her heart skip a beat at his admission. "But I never, we, I mean I didn't-"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry, did I miss interpret _'oh god, oh god, I need something more, please more, oh god, yes'_?"

Hinata didn't believe it possible for her face to burn anymore brightly than it was in that instant while only vaguely remembering her words from that night.

"I wasn't thinking clearly," she mumbled, no longer able to hold eye contact. Kakashi sighed once more, leaning back into his chair and taking a moment to ponder the mortified girl before him.

"To be fair, neither was I," he said before biting into the fruit he'd selected. Hinata's eyes widened, noticing it was a peach. "Cheer up. I wanted you here so I could help you. You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

The girl could only shake her head, staring dumbly as he continued to devour the sweet fruit in front of her.

"Lots of shinobi enjoy and take advantage of the little side games that can happen during missions." And now he was licking his fingers clean. "It's no big deal, nothing to be ashamed of."

Hinata felt her mouth go dry as she continued to watch, transfixed. There was a flutter in her stomach and she couldn't help but remember that mouth and those fingers in a very different scenario.

"You, however," Kakashi said, pausing till her eyes flicked back to his, rather than staring hungrily at his lips. "Didn't have a clue as to what you were doing, were severely out powered, in an extremely vulnerable position, and with no contingency plan. I could've raped and murdered you."

Taken aback by the seriousness of his tone, Hinata felt her defenses rise. Did he really believe she'd shown her full strength that night? "No."

"What was that?"

"I said no," Hinata replied, straightening her back to face him. "I'm a Hyuga, and I never activated my bloodline. An unsuspecting shinobi can be immobilized within seconds should I have chosen to. You wouldn't have seen it coming. I always knew I was prepared if things got truly out of hand."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Neither can you."

Kakashi was not convinced though the faith she obviously had in her own skills gave him some relief. Shy little Hinata had some backbone, and she also had passion, something he felt privileged to have seen, and something he wanted to see more of. If he could just get her to break out of that mold she had set up for herself. And she wanted to too, of that he was sure, she just needed a little extra help.

"Back to my point," Kakashi began, getting up from his seat. "I suspect you did what you did because you knew just how _bad_ you actually were."

Hinata frowned while Kakashi offered her his hand, helping to pull the girl up from her seat.

"That you knew you'd never have the nerve to suitably handle these sorts of missions or situations without proper first hand experience." The girl's face turned pensive as she took in his words. Kakashi gave her some room and stood slightly back. "And that with a stranger, you kept your anonymity, your pride and dignity. Because surely you could never ask your friends for that sort of help, isn't that right?"

Kakashi stared down at Hinata's brooding figure, a seemingly meek, insecure, little girl, who in just one night had turned his entire perception of her upside down.

"I – no, I just wasn't thinking. I –"

"You know there's a simple solution," he said in a voice that was almost shy.

Hinata looked up, seeing him awkwardly rub the back of his neck while his eye drifted to just the side of her.

"You could always sleep with me."

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata flew, giving her all and trying to quickly subdue her opponent. She knew it was foolish of her to rush in but he had already humiliated her beyond words, stringing her along, playing with her, and then laughing at her failure. She was sure though, if she just went in quick enough and hard enough, she would catch him sufficiently off guard to get at least one debilitating blow in. Unfortunately things were not going as she hoped.

"Whoa there, I told you I don't want to fight."

Her opponent managed to doge her with ease, block everything she threw at him, and even had the conceit to not even fight back properly.

"You know, you're cute when you're flustered."

And his little _comments_ weren't helping either. Hinata scowled, pushing a bit too much of her weight into her next strike. The man evaded with ease, using her force to throw her towards the bed. She stumbled, letting out a groan when the edge winded her, though she quickly recovered.

"Careful, what will the neighbors think?"

Oh, she could just _kill_ him. How dare he treat her as though she wasn't even worthy of a proper fight? This was all just a game to him. Desperately, Hinata longed to activate her bloodline, but knew more than just her mission would be blown should this shinobi escape with the knowledge that Konoha were involved. It was something that put a Hyuga at a particular disadvantage during infiltration missions. So instead, her eyes darted around the room, searching for just _something_ she could use to her advantage.

"You know, as much as it pains me to say this," he said, easily blocking another flurry of fists. "And, it really does." He ducked, avoiding a kick. "But I feel I should tell you." He spun, grabbing her forearm and sending her stumbling into the wall. "You're about to fall out of your dress."

Hinata's eyes instantly dropped to see that her breasts were indeed teetering on the brink of full exposure. Refusing to give into her flush, the girl simply yanked the fabric back into place, but the second she spent doing so, was a second too much.

Strong hands clasped around her wrists, forcing them away from her dress and pinning her painfully against the wall. "You really are too modest," she heard him say as her body thumped hard against it's surface while his came to rest just inches from hers. Hinata's eyes locked with his, staring back defiantly.

"I told you, it doesn't have to be like this." His voice was low and calm; the fight hadn't even winded him.

Hinata swallowed, knowing her body was flushed and her chest heaving. She wouldn't give up, couldn't, she just needed to get him to… her eyes latched on to a small glass side table, _perfect_, though when they drifted back Hinata felt her indignation double, noticing where his had drifted to.

His eyes slipped back to hers again completely unashamed of the obvious appreciation he had given her assets. It was then it hit her, she was a kunoichi after all, this was why she was given this mission, everything about her was a deadly weapon, _everything_. But how could she? She didn't have the slightest clue as to how to initiate such a thing, and then what? Should she kiss him? Let him touch her? Touch _him?_

Again the girl's face flushed bright red causing him to smirk and to lean in closer. Hinata stared at his lips, allowing her tongue to run absently over her own. Suddenly her heart was beating a hundred times faster than it had during their fight. The man's eyebrow rose, observing her closely.

How would she do this? How could she get him to make a move without seeming too bold or obvious? She needed to say something. He was waiting for her answer.

"Then how," she began, looking back into his eyes. "Can it be-" She hesitated, flexing her wrists within his unrelenting grip and letting out a soft noise of protest at his refusal to budge. "Between us?"

The man stared at her for what felt like an eternity. _Why_, did he already guess that she would try to get him to drop his guard? Then suddenly he shifted, moving one hand to the other so that now only one hand held her, stretching her out before him, while the other held his weight against the wall just to her side. And when he spoke, his voice seemed to drop in timber, sending a flutter down into her gut. "What is it that you want?"

He was so close now, she could feel his hot breath against her skin and it was all she could do to hold back her whimper. She didn't know what to do!

"I want," she said, staring once again at his lips. "I want-" She looked back up to his eyes. And then his hand was there, brushing lightly against her cheek. Hinata couldn't help but lean into the small gesture of comfort, allowing her eyes to flicker shut for a moment.

"You?" she heard a voice say and unconsciously she nodded, not fully grasping the meaning. The man drew back slightly and when Hinata refocused she noticed he was watching her with a curious expression. "You're a little odd, you know."

Hinata's mouth dropped slightly but made no sound, feeling at a complete loss as to how to respond to that.

"I don't know whether you're trying to trick me or if you really have no clue as to what you're doing."

Her mouth shut while a small crease found its way upon her brow. Her confusion was evident. The man sighed and to her surprise, released her hands. Unsure as to what to make of this, Hinata merely stood while gently massaging her wrists. Should she attack now? What was he planning, what did he mean by this?

Then, before she could think, he was there again, his lips lightly brushing over hers in a kiss that couldn't be described as anything other than chaste. Instinctively she leaned forward, bringing her hands up to rest softly against his shoulders. Hinata's mind froze, her eyes becoming wide saucers. She then flinched her hands back as though she'd been burned.

"I- I…" She didn't know what to say.

The man's expression was bemused as he watched her confusion and after giving his head a slight shake, leaned in once more but this time he allowed his hands to rest lightly at her waist, urging her forward. As their lips met, Hinata's mind raced. Again her hands met his chest, idly digging her fingers into his shirt but all the while wondering at this tentative kiss and how it contrasted to his earlier behavior. He didn't seem so bad now, no longer teasing or trying to intimidate, but he was still the enemy she reminded her self, he was still dangerous and he was still in her way.

A tongue swiped her lip and without a thought, Hinata opened her mouth allowing his previously cautious attentions to deepen. She had never kissed anyone like this before and found she didn't mind it so much. It wasn't awkward or disgusting as she thought it might be with a stranger, actually it seemed her body automatically knew what to do. And what's more, she found she liked it and liked the feelings that seemed to tingle throughout her body.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and Hinata's fingers flexed. But this was not the time to wonder at these new sensations; she had a job to finish. As carefully as she could, Hinata repositioned her body and smiled against his lips. This newly discovered enjoyment of kissing would have to wait.

As sudden and as fast as she could, Hinata brought her knee up at the same time as jabbing her hand out. Both shots connected as the man groaned in pain, nearly doubling over only to choke on his breath since she'd also nearly crushed his windpipe.

Hinata quickly grabbed hold of the small glass table's side and smashed her fist down the middle. She was quick enough to not even sustain a cut and now held a weapon. The whole thing happened so fast, he was not prepared for when she turned, thrusting out the sharp object. At the last second he pulled back, yet not quick enough to completely avoid the attack, so instead of receiving what could have been a near fatal blow, she'd managed to only cause a large gash down his upper arm.

The man leapt but beyond that made no indication that he even noticed his wound, though he was still coughing for breath. A second later and Hinata found herself on the defense. His face was no longer smiling in amusement as he advanced; instead he was focused and keen. It seemed he was finally taking her seriously, but now she was forced to use all her speed just to keep up. A harsh kick and the glass slipped from Hinata's hand. He then maneuvered her so she was no longer in reach of any more makeshift weapons.

A hint of fear began to creep into the back of Hinata's mind. She was out matched. That fact couldn't be made anymore clear. But she wasn't ready to give up just yet; she still had her ace in the hole should she become desperate. At least with his going on the offense, she was now actually able to get in a few blows. Trying to make the most of it, Hinata aimed for his already injured arm. He grunted when her foot met its mark but it wasn't enough to even slow his reflexes let alone give her the opening she needed so desperately.

A glare of light caught her eye. Glinting in his hand was one of the shards. It was then the sudden realization struck her, he was going in for the kill. Hinata brought her hands together, meaning to activate her bloodline but a stabbing pain struck her side before she could even start.

The girl looked down. She'd been hit. Gritting her teeth, she spun, only to feel yet another stabbing pain, this time in her back.

_How?_

.

Kakashi watched as the frozen girl slowly slumped slowly to her knees while holding a towel over his injured arm. He supposed it was time to release the genjutsu; she'd likely experienced at least five killing blows by now though it was impressive that she managed to keep standing through more than two of them, most accept their illusion death after the first. He'd underestimated her he admitted as he released the jutsu. A stupid move to make, he should have known better. And she was hiding a bloodline too, of that he was sure. Given the way she'd fought avoiding ninjutsu, it likely meant she was from a major village that didn't wish to be identified by some famous trait.

"Get up," he commanded, standing over the panting girl. Desperately she checked over herself for the stab wounds she was sure she'd received before looking up to meet his eyes. At first he saw fear but that quickly turned to determination when it sunk in that she wasn't truly injured. In an instant, she'd sprung back to her feet.

_Oh for the love of…_

"Attack me again, and this time I won't be faking it," he told her harshly. She paused slightly but held on to her defensive stance. "Think girl. Just how many ways could I have killed you just now? You're out of your league." The girl opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off sharply. "Keep in mind, that no matter how many tricks, how powerful your bloodline, whatever you have, I have just as many of my own. Even more, so don't be so quick to die for an already failed mission."

"I refuse to give up," the girl bit out.

Kakashi growled taking a deliberate step towards her. "Then you're a bigger fool than I thought. Yes, there are some missions worth dying for, but _this_ is not one of them. Why die, here, today when you can go back to your village and report what has gone on? You failed, but only because I was here, your mission parameters have changed. Go tell your Kage, reassess accordingly."

The kunoichi's mouth dropped and Kakashi was just able to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. It was finally sinking in. He wasn't out on mission, he was here as a favor, and he really didn't take any pleasure in disposing of a threatless Chunin.

"I'm _letting_ _you live_. I don't have to. It would be far easier for me to simply do away with you and then go up to my room and finish reading for the night. But instead I'm staying here, _babysitting_, because despite everything, I actually think that simply killing some girl just so that I can go back to bed is not something a shinobi should be proud of. Are we clear?"

The girl nodded, finally relaxing from her stance. Kakashi sighed seeing her face soften as all the fight drained away. Her eyes then nervously darted from his bloodied arm, to his face.

"You- your wounded," she said, taking a cautious step forward.

Kakashi looked at her, almost in disbelief. She took another hesitant step.

"I- I could help you with it."

"Are you serious?" Kakashi nearly laughed though seeing the look of sincerity about her and the gentle nod she gave, he knew she was. "You _are_ soft."

A flicker of pain crossed her face and Kakashi was forced to bite his tongue. He shouldn't have said that. When they had faced off, she had been anything but. And once a battle is over, it should never be considered a weakness to show mercy to an enemy, though it was a little odd that it was coming from the decided loser of the two.

"Are you a medic," he asked in a much softer tone.

"Ah, no, but I can still help. I-it would be difficult for you to wrap that on your own," she said hesitantly, unsure if she should come any closer.

With a sigh, Kakashi waved his hand and took a seat in one of the chairs occupying the room. "Very well. You can start by grabbing some more towels from the washroom and make sure one is damp enough so that I can wash some of this mess away."

The girl nodded and then quickly retreated into the other room. Most wouldn't be so trusting of a defeated opponent but Kakashi was sure he could handle what ever she thought to try, although something told him that wouldn't be an issue. He sensed that she had fully grasped the implications of their current situation and was now just willing to make the best of her temporary confinement. And if letting her help him proved that he held no real hostility towards the girl, then he was willing to let her. After all, being stuck with a beautiful kunoichi who was not quite so indifferent to him was infinitely preferable to one that was trying to kill you.

.

As soon as Hinata entered the washroom, her hands reached inside her dress.

"Oh, and if you're looking for you little seal to call your friends, I have it here," she heard his voice call from the other room. Hinata's fists clenched. Why was this happening? It seemed fate just delighted in tormenting her today. However if this imposter was serious about not harming her, then all she needed to do was wait till Shino and Kiba came to check on her, but without the signal, that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

With her arms full, Hinata exited the washroom to approach the shinobi who had already managed to rip the remainder of his sleeve from his shirt. The man stared but said nothing as she slowly knelt by his side.

"Here," she said, bringing up the one damp towel. He removed the one he'd been holding to the wound to allow her access. His eyes never left her face. Hinata bit her lip, feeling herself blush under his harsh scrutiny. Did he really have to look at her like that?

Slowly the girl dabbed at the wound, doing her best to ignore the hisses of pain he'd make every now and then. _Sure, now he feels it_, she thought bitterly to her self as she finished cleaning it up. Something told her he was just doing it to annoy her, since every time she'd look up he would quirk an amused smile.

Once she'd finished cleaning the cut, she eyed the room, looking for a suitable bandage.

"The pillowcase," she heard him say as she got to her feet. Hinata raised an eyebrow before understanding what he'd meant. The rest took all of ten minutes using strips from the case to tightly bind his arm. Once finished, Hinata sat back down on the mini bar, feeling the chair across from the man was a bit too close, while the man considered her in silence.

"Thank you," he said breaking the cold quiet that had settled between them.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, looking down to her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. Another minute passed. She glanced up quickly to see him still staring and having caught her eye, smiled gently. Hinata felt her face flush and darted her eyes away.

"What's your name," he called, drawing her attention back.

Hinata frowned, not sure if she should say.

"It doesn't have to be your real one. I'd just like to have something to be able to call you." The man shifted in his chair to relax back and observe his captive with an easy smile and hooded eyes.

"I told Kisho my name was Natsuko."

The man stilled, his eyebrows rising. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Natsuko, but um… if you don't like it-"

"No," he rushed out, raising a hand. "It's fine. Better than, actually."

Hinata's brow pinched, feeling thoroughly confused. And now the way he was looking at her was making her feel even more self conscious. "And, um, what should I call you?"

The man shook his head sharply as though clearing his thoughts. "Oh, ah, Kisho is fine."

Hinata felt a slight pang of disappointment. Even if it wasn't his real name, she would've liked to have had something. "You're nicer than Kisho," she mumbled quietly, not sure if he heard or not.

What now, Hinata wondered, letting out a deep breath. Everything had been a disaster up to that point and now she was stuck sitting idly for who knows how long, with this strange man. Pushing her self further back on the small fridge, Hinata slumped and resigned herself to her fate.

"You have potential you know."

She looked up, surprised that he was addressing her once more. But then he was likely as bored as she, and just wanted something to pass the time.

"You really do. I can see why you were given this mission. It was just unlucky that I happened to be here as well."

"You don't have to say that," Hinata told him quietly, feeling uncomfortable that he was once again evaluating her worth as a shinobi.

"Well I'm certainly not saying it to flatter you," he replied wryly. "The truth is your performance _was_ pathetic. But you do have potential. You just need more confidence, and maybe some experience."

Why was he telling her this? What was it he wanted her to say?

"Natsuko, you're beautiful, young, and determined. Your sweet countenance will cause other to always underestimate you, so you will always have the upper hand." He shrugged, stretching his legs out in front of him. "In a few years, once you've got your act together, I would hate to be the man standing between you and your goal… Well, no, actually I'd love it. Actually I didn't mind it so much this time either."

Hinata gaped, feeling her face heat up.

"So, cheer up. It's not all bad and now you've got some pointers."

Was he really just being honest? Well she was under a genjutsu, so it wasn't like he was actually seeing her. The woman she resembled was much prettier than she. Her hair was black and flowing. Her eyes dark and sharp. Her lips full, cheeks defined. Of course he saw _this_ Hinata as beautiful. And as for everything else… Confidence and experience, as if such a thing were easy.

"Say, you're not going to run off on me if I go take a piss are you?" Startled, Hinata quickly shook her head in the negative. "Good, cause I will drag you in there with me if I need to."

Again the girl felt her face burn up as he walked passed her, into the adjoining room. Hinata couldn't help but stare after him, cringing slightly when she realized he was not going to shut the door. For an enemy shinobi, he really wasn't that bad. If someone were to tell her she'd be defeated and held captive by an enemy, the last thing she would have expected would be sharing a room comfortably while going over pointers to work on. Confidence and experience. She wondered…

.

When Kakashi exited the washroom she was waiting for him, her eyes wide and innocent, her stance hesitant and timid. So much about this girl was a contradiction. One moment she was an able and dangerous shinobi, the next, he wasn't sure is she was nothing more than an innocent child trapped in a woman's body. The whole situation was extremely confusing and doing a number on his hormones which were equally turned on by her apparent naivety and body that called to his most base desires.

"Um, I was wondering," the girl spoke, stopping him in his tracks. Sure she was inexperienced, but that didn't make her any less dangerous. Actually, it made her extremely unpredictable as he had learned all too keenly. "How much longer you were going to keep me here."

Kakashi stared. _Was that all?_ "You won't be leaving anytime soon."

The girl hesitated, poking her fingers together. The action struck some distant memory but he couldn't place it. "I have friends…" She paused when he made no reaction. "They will worry. They will come looking for me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi continued on towards his chair. If she thought that would intimidate him, she was greatly mistaken. "You haven't been away long enough yet. I'm not concerned."

"What shall we do till then?" she asked, following him.

He tried to placate her with a smile. "We wait."

The girl, _Natsuko_, seemed to undergo some sort of internal struggle as she stood in front of him. She then, with her face turning crimson red, quickly reached up and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Kakashi stared incredulously at the now mortified girl. Would there be no end to her contradictions? Had she not just tried to kill him not ten minutes prior?

Well apparently she wasn't that mortified, because while Kakashi was trying to make sense of her strange action, she refound her confidence and with one hand, grabbed his shirt and with the other, reached round the back of his head and pulled forward. Kakashi's shinobi instincts told him to strike and retreat out of harms way, yet like before, he found himself unable to register that this shy, meek girl was a kunoichi, and allowed her lips to press forcefully against his.

And then she was back to being that scared, unsure teenager. "I- I just…"

"You must think me stupid if you think I'll fall for that again," he said but truthfully his mind was reeling. Everything about this night seemed to be sent from some divine god that either decided to bless him with one of his most dreamed about fantasies or delighted in laughing at him while constantly dangling a prize just out of reach.

"Ah, no, I didn't mean, it's just, well I, and you said, and we're, and well, I… I'm sorry, forget it," she trailed off in a mumble, unable to meet his eye.

The truth was, that despite the fact that many shinobi bragged about such experiences, finding a feisty foreign kunoichi, just dripping to prove her superior sexual prowess in the field, it really didn't happen all that often. So when one did come across one of those rare gifts, one did not fall on such stupid things as logic and reason when it came to the chance of an easy, no strings attached escapade. Plus, it wasn't like he couldn't take her.

Kakashi sat back in his chair and watched as she resumed her place on the mini fridge, refusing to meet his eye and clearly horrified by her actions. He had an idea what she was on about now. The girl wanted to be better at what she was doing and he was easy practice material. The entire situation could be out of one of master Jiraiya's books, actually it practically _was. _

How long had it been since he'd taken a holiday, he wondered, letting his eye trail over her crossed legs. How long since he'd just done something for him, damn the consequences and damn protocol? Would this hurt the village? No, it would just be a little stress relief and a pleasant memory to hold on to for god knows how many barren nights of duty and honor…

It wasn't like he made a habit out of such things…

And he certainly wasn't getting any younger…

"Come here," he said while raising a beckoning hand and consciously ignoring the part of his mind that worried pointlessly over mediocre, slightly dangerous Chunin, who'd recently tried to kill him.

_Natsuko_ walked over and stood with a slight frown. "Wha- oh!"

Kakashi easily pulled her down onto his lap, surprising the girl and smirked triumphantly as one hand found its way to her hip and the other held firmly on to her thigh.

"No more cheep shots this way," he said against her ear before kissing its base lightly. Too long, it had definitely been _too long_.

"I'm sorr-" but she was cut off as his lips captured hers. _Don't be sorry_, he mentally chastised, gripping ever more possessively. Actually, having been nearly killed by her was making this even more of a turn on.

.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, this was what she was going for, but the idea that it would actually _happen… _She was in over her head, she knew that but at the same time she wanted it. She just didn't want to be so, so, _innocent_ anymore.

Why should getting a mission like this send her heart into a flutter while other kunoichi accepted them with a dignified grace? Why should being in a room with a man who viewed her sexually cause her to shrink in fear when she knew she was the superior opponent? It was her own ignorance and fear holder her back and nothing else.

Already she had discovered that simply kissing a person did not make her feel violated or weak. If anything, she felt vindicated. He held her close, his hands began to wander, his tongue danced with hers, and regardless of her own bodies growing desire, she felt secure in the fact that _he _wanted this and that _she _had the power to take something away from him. It was- a strange feeling to experience.

The shinobi's hands pulled her close, sliding up and down her side and thigh. Though she really wasn't sure what to do with her own hands and simply rested them on his shoulders, she found she didn't mind his actions and enjoyed the pleasant sensations they sent throughout. It wasn't long before a slight bulge was felt beneath her leg and her face brightened with the implication. But again, instead of the typical embarrassment she expected to occur, Hinata instead felt a strange sort of satisfaction and pride.

"Move your leg," the man whispered into her ear, before attacking her neck with hot kisses and small bites.

"W-what?" she asked, breathless.

"Move your leg. Straddle me," he replied, nipping at her collar and digging his fingers near painfully into her thigh.

Hinata complied, shifting herself so that she now rested upon his thighs, with her dress riding dangerously high. She looked him in the eye and felt her face flush, recognizing something in his gaze that made her insides heat with excitement. All of a sudden strong hands pulled her forward. Their centers met and Hinata was just able to hold back a moan. Everything just felt so _right_. Why had she never known this before?

Instinctually, Hinata gave her hips a light roll, causing the man's face to strain slightly.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered in a hoarse voice before capturing her mouth once more and skimming his hands over her now exposed legs. Hinata knew she should feel ashamed at her disheveled appearance but found she really didn't care.

Those hands now maneuvered their way beneath that bright red fabric, and at finding her backside in lack of the typical coverage, squeezed appreciatively. Somewhere in the back of Hinata's mind she was cursing about the dilemmas of panty lines but that was pushed aside when the man's mouth descended upon her dress and bit over breast in its most sensitive spot. Gasping in unexpected pleasure, Hinata ground her hips forcefully, feeling her body desire something she just couldn't place into words. And she needed more.

"Fuck," she heard the man groan, and then they were moving. Her mind was racing and blank at the same time. She had no idea what he was doing, but couldn't care less as she found herself being hoisted within his grasp and then pined almost painfully against the wall while her legs entwined his waist.

The man's hips thrust against hers and she was reminded once more of that desirable bulge that sent her heart racing at the thought. Her underwear was soaked and her dress felt increasingly awkward while what bare skin was exposed brushed distastefully against his clothes.

"God, Natsumi-"

"Natsuko," Hinata corrected, breathless, though not really caring as he thrust against her once more.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

Feeling emboldened, Hinata flexed her legs around him and let out a soft cry as he pushed against her so tightly she could barely believe there was so little material keeping them apart. His lips seemed to be making an attempt at caressing and biting every inch of exposed flesh from her shoulders down, while Hinata's hands laced through his hair and encouraged his every movement.

She then set her legs down and forced his mouth back to hers. Her eyes drifted over towards the bed and she wondered just how far she was willing to let this go. Despite this, _lust_, as she was sure there was nothing else at this point to call it, she knew going _all the way_ was not something she wanted to remember experiencing for the first time in a hotel room, with a strange foreign shinobi. But she also knew she wasn't ready for this to end just yet.

Following her gaze, the man seemed to sense her sudden unease. He then pulled back and stared at her with hungry eyes. "How far did you want to take this?"

Hinata's heart fluttered at that simple statement and felt her body saying yes before she even had a chance to properly register his words. Did she even know? Her mind was in such a fog right now. She didn't want this to end, but she didn't want to do anything she'd regret either.

At seeing her obvious hesitance, the man took both her hands in his and began to walk backwards, leading her towards the bed at a slow pace. He was giving her the chance to pull back but she didn't, at the same time she wasn't sure as to what she was agreeing to either. The words _in over your head_ flitter across the back of her mind once more.

_You can handle this_, Hinata told her self. Kisho, _this man_, had been kind to her so far. He was not trying to force her. Surely she could keep things from progressing to far. She simply wouldn't let him get her out of her dress; he would get the clue then. And they could keep it to kissing and touching that way. It would be easy.

_Kisho_ maneuvered her easily, lightly pushing her to sit on the bed's edge while he knelt on the floor before her. Hinata frowned, unsure of what he meant to do before he took hold of one leg and brought his lips down to skim lightly over her knee while his hand stroked her calf. He then easily removed the uncomfortable heels she'd forgotten about wearing. Hinata almost let out a groan of appreciation, not realising how much they'd been irritating her but instead giggled as he placed a light kiss on the top of each foot.

He grinned up at her, appreciating her smile, before shifting up to begin leaning over her. Hinata had no choice but to scoot back, falling onto her elbow as he slowly crawled onto the bed above her. He now had the girl caged and she could just feel the heat radiating off every inch of his body.

"Kiss me," he commanded and she did, not caring as she fell back while his hands nudged her legs apart so he could nestle himself between them. Hinata gave her hips a hesitant roll and was rewarded by his grinding forcefully into her. His hands were then at her shoulders, prying the small straps from their place.

"No," Hinata whispered, placing her hands over his. He stilled, catching her eye.

"Clothes stay on?" he questioned, sounding a little put out. The girl nodded, hoping he wasn't going to be upset with her now. He then surprised her by smirking and sitting back onto his knees. "I can live with that."

Hinata watched curiously as his eyes traveled down her body to rest where she was spread before him. The girl's face turned bright red, knowing that it was only a small, flimsy piece of lacy fabric keeping her from being fully exposed to the man. He then shifted backwards, to rest on his front. Hinata's eyes went wide. What could he mean to do? She was still wearing her underwear after all, what little of it there was.

A finger swiped out, tracing over where she knew her entrance was and up to that bundle of nerves that were setting her on fire, causing her to gasp.

The man chuckled to himself. "You're completely soaked."

Hinata worried her lip, not sure what to say or do. Instead she ended up crying out as his hot mouth suddenly clamped over the damp fabric, biting against her folds and sending a new rush of sensations over her. Hinata's hips bucked while her fingers twisted into the sheets at her side. This was like nothing she'd ever experienced before and her body was demanding more.

He continued his light bites for a few moments but when the fabric was pushed aside, she found she really didn't care anymore and was left to moan in appreciation as his tongue began doing wonders to her sex. Her mind was quickly going blank as blind sensation took over. She could hear him chuckling again when she writhed against him, demanding more contact, and loving the heat of his breath and gentle rumble his voice caused.

And then the man was shifting her, easily removing that troublesome piece of fabric that she had long since decided was completely unnecessary before returning to his work. A finger then pressed against her entrance and Hinata gasped as it slowly entered her. This had been what her body was telling her she wanted and as it began to move within her, a growing feeling of pressure began to build.

The man entered another digit and began thrusting into her. Hinata forced her eyes open to stare down. He had been watching her, she realized. His face was filled with lust and desire and his eyes which were locked so fully onto hers, sent shivers down her spine. It was utterly the most erotic sight she had ever seen and let her head fall back, willing the sensations to swallow her whole.

She was saying things, but she didn't know what and didn't care. She was writhing and moaning and finding her hand squeezing her breast while the other twisted into the sheets. She was wanton and debauched couldn't think of anything she wanted for more.

"Fuck, Natsumi," she heard him groan before he shifted abruptly.

He was above her again and Hinata was about to whimper at the loss of contact, only to have her mouth viciously assaulted by his. She'd never tasted herself before but discovered she absolutely loved the smell and taste of her on _him_. Her lips smiled and she growled triumphantly as she pulled his head to hers. It where as though she'd marked him. He was her conquest and the evidence right there for her mouth to lap up greedily.

But she wasn't done yet and was disappointed when he'd stopped. Hinata bucked up, trying to regain that contact only to realise his hand was fumbling somewhere between the two. She was about to ask what he was doing, when a knock suddenly echoed throughout the room.

.

* * *

.

A/N: (peeks out from under covers) did i do ok?

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

A/N: It's been forever hasn't it? but I'm sorry this took so long, it doesn't feel like it's been that long to be honest. Thank you again for all the continued support and I'm glad my lemon came off well :D There will definitely be more of that to come. hehe.

Oh I've had some complaints about the time jumps. basically when ever you see a page break, it means I'm jumping times. I hope that clears it up.

.

* * *

.

"Now let me guess," Genma said, holding up his hand. "And that's when she slapped you."

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "No, that's when she fainted."

Genma lifted an eyebrow.

.

* * *

_"You could always sleep with me."_

Hinata's eyes went wide and as Kakashi shifted his focus back to the girl, trying to gauge her reaction, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

Springing forward, Kakashi caught the falling girl against him, just able to hold her up with one arm cradled around her waist. _Well, that was unexpected_, he thought feeling a little awkward and wondering if she'd freak were he to lay her in his bed till she woke up.

The girl shifted against him. Luckily, Hinata was quickly coming to. Tiny hands braced against him and just as he was finding their position strangely comfortable, she pushed away. With a quick shake, Hinata looked up at him.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

"Well," Kakashi began, leaning back from her and letting his eye drift to the ceiling. "I suggested you sleep with me, and then you fainted."

Hinata went still. "Oh."

Kakashi's eye creased. "Yeah. Oh."

She began to fidget and looked away with a hint of red returning to her cheeks. "I'm not sure I understand you," she finally said in a mumble.

The man sighed, yet did his best to hide that he was uncomfortable. He was never good with women, not to say he was by any means virginal, but having spent the better part of his life around women who tended to just take what they wanted and leave the small talk for morning, he was finding himself a little out of depth. But something in the back of head just kept telling him, _Hinata is worth it_. And instincts won out over common sense ten to one for a shinobi.

"Sure you do," he began, doing his best to be as casual about it as possible. He hoped it would let her know how it was not such a big deal. "Let me- take you to bed, and you can use me to learn everything you need. That way you'll be able to feel comfortable about your sexuality in the future, and I can't say I wouldn't mind either."

He was sure a number of emotions were running through her head but the fact that she seemed to be seriously considering it gave him hope. He just needed to sell her on the idea.

Kakashi took a step forward. "Hinata, think about it. There'd be no strings attached, no commitment- in fact, afterwards it would be okay if you never even spoke to me again. This is just physical and after we could pretend like nothing ever happened. You use me, and I- well I have to tell you, ever since that night, all I've wanted is to touch you again. So we both get what we want."

Hinata's brow creased and she looked at him incredulously.

Kakashi was sure it was finally sinking in, the perfect win win situation. He'd finally have _all of the_ girl that had been plaguing his dreams. He smiled. "So how about it? Let's just have some great sex, and I know you'll like it. I mean you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself on the mission… though I know I'll have to be gentle," he added as an afterthought. "I know you're a virgin and all, so you don't need to be embarrassed about that. You can finally get rid of it and in the end we both walk away satisfied."

.

* * *

"And_ that's_ when she slapped you," Genma announced, slamming his own hand down on the table top and grinning like an idiot.

"And that's when she slapped me," Kakashi confirmed miserably, hunching over in seat while staring into his half drunk glass. "I don't know what I said. I was just trying to be upfront and honest about everything."

"I know right?" Genma mocked. "What girl doesn't like to be told you want to nail them once and then pretend like they never existed?"

"That wasn't what I said," Kakashi replied with some irritation.

"Actually, it was," the other man countered. Kakashi scowled at him. "And rather bluntly too. So tell me, then what happened?"

.

* * *

"So," Hinata began slowly, her body trembling. "You just want to have sex with me. That's it?"

"That's it," Kakashi agreed, his eyes creased and feeling especially giddy all of a sudden. "And of course, if you ever felt the urge to, you could always come by and practice what you've learned. I'm sure I could make the time for it."

And it was then that Hinata's hand flew out and slapped him full across his face. Kakashi flinched back, wide eyed as Hinata did the same, holding her hand over her mouth in a silent gasp. Evidently she was just as shocked by her own actions as Kakashi was.

He stood quietly, waiting for some sort of explanation, while he silently told himself that he needed to stop closing his eyes around this girl.

"I'm – I," she started and then paused, frowning once more. Then her fists clenched and it was obvious she'd come to some inner conclusion. "I may not b-be as experienced, or confidant, or pretty as others. And you may think me weak and foolish, but- but that doesn't mean I still don't have my self respect."

Kakashi's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he tried to make sense of what she said. _Not pretty? Weak?_

"Kakashi sensei-" He looked up, seeing her close her eyes and steal herself up for something. "You're a jerk."

"Hinata, I think you misunderstand."

"No," she said as she stormed her way over to the door. "No, I don't." Her face was bright red and her entire body shook with rage. She refused to look at him. "You've made fun of me, taunted me, stalked me, and _stole my underwear_. And now you have the indecency to ask me- to ask me to let you be my first? As if I should be grateful?"

"That's not-"

"Good day, sensei," she said in a much quieter, sadder voice while opening the door. "I hope your life finds you well."

Kakashi stared uncomprehending as the door slammed shut and the quiet sound of footsteps padded away. That- was not how he'd expected things to go.

.

* * *

"Kakashi, would you pass me that book you're always reading?"

Kakashi shrugged and did so, thinking nothing of it. Genma took it, smiled, and flipped through the pages quickly. Kakashi stared, wondering what this had to do with anything, when Genma snapped the book abruptly shut and smacked it quickly upside his head.

Kakashi slapped his hand away and glared. "What was that for?"

"It was for, being an idiot. Here you can have it back now."

"She misunderstood me," he tried to defend.

"No, Kakashi, she didn't," Genma replied pointedly. "I think you misunderstood her."

Kakashi sighed in frustration. "But it's what she wanted."

The older man snorted. "And with lines like that, who wouldn't be charmed?" He frowned. "You know what, give me back that book."

"No."

"Spoil sport." Genma then surveyed the bar and found his eyes resting on just the perfect female for the situation. "Hey," he called over. Kakashi looked up to see whose attention he was trying to get.

His eyes went wide.

"Hey Kurenai! You mind coming over here?" Genma practically yelled across the spacious bar. "This idiot here needs some professional advice."

"Genma, no," Kakashi whispered frantically, seeing the woman move from her seat.

"What? She's good at this stuff." He then turned his head to greet her as she approached. "Hey Kurenai, just the kunoichi we need."

"Genma," she answered with a bemused smile while taking the chair just to his side and across from Kakashi. "What's it you need my _oh so wise_ advice for?"

"Not me," he answered, nodding over to Kakashi. "_Him."_

Kurenai lifted an eyebrow. It was a cold day in hell when Kakashi Hatake was seen moping in a bar, and in need of female advice.

"Genma," Kakashi again growled, knowing this wasn't going to bode well.

"Kakashi here likes this chick- won't tell me who it is, mind you," he began offhandedly. "But apparently when he asked her for a simple fuck and chuck, the young lady had the nerve to slap him. Can you believe that?"

Kurenai, who'd been fighting a smile, turned to the man sitting across from her. "Good for her."

Kakashi groaned and slumped down even more.

"Personally, I blame Icha Icha," Genma continued on and ignoring the other mans eye. "He's got it stuck in his head that women in real life are like these fantasy girls he's always reading about. The youth of today are so impressionable."

"I told you already," Kakashi replied. "She didn't want a relationship either." He then motioned to Kurenai. "But she flipped out on me when I suggested basically a one night stand."

"And this is why you're like this?" Kurenai asked, taking in his haggard appearance. "Because a girl turned you down?" Kakashi shifted his eye away and a small smile formed on the woman's lips. "Tell me, what is it really, that you wanted with her?"

Fed up with it being constantly thrown at him like it was such a bad thing he decided to say it as bluntly as possible and just let them have at him. "I wanted to sleep with her, okay? I'm a horrible, depraved man that wanted nothing more than to throw her on my bed and make love to her all night. Are we done now? Can you just tell me I'm an asshole and leave it at that?"

Kurenai smirked over at Genma. "It's almost cute, you know."

"I know, right?" he replied. "Never thought I'd see the day."

The woman laughed, causing Kakashi's scowl to darken. "Kakashi, if that's how you feel, then why do you only want a one night stand? I know it's not really your style, but even casual relationships can be quite… _nice,_ and still no one gets hurt."

"It's complicated," was his whispered reply. "She's not… We just can't be together, alright. Plus she hates me."

"Well that part's easy to fix," Kurenai answered sitting up straight. "How good are you at begging?"

Kakashi gave her a look.

"And as for the other part, you're a shinobi right? _Fight for her_. Maybe if she actually saw that you cared enough to make an effort to be with her,_ despite_ the complications, she'll come to the conclusion that in reality you're just an idiot, rather than a pig, and maybe give you a shot."

"Thanks," he deadpanned, remembering why he rarely got involved with women to begin with.

The three continued with some idle chitchat a little while longer, well Genma and Kurenai did, Kakashi remained silent, still brooding into his glass, but before long, the red eyed woman begged off to rejoin her original group across the bar. Genma waved and then turned a knowing smirk back to Kakashi.

"I'm going to get you back for that," Kakashi stated glumly.

"Yeah, yeah," Genma waved off. "So you got the hots for the Hyuuga heiress?"

Kakashi's head snapped up.

"Young. Complicated. And you freaked out when Kurenai came over. You made it kind of obvious. I'm not really sure why she's so important to you, but she is hot, so you have my blessing."

"Genma, shut up," Kakashi bit out.

The other man laughed. "Man, you've got it bad."

.

* * *

Hinata still couldn't believe what she'd gone through the day before. How he could even imagine she'd simply have sex with him, just because he suggested it? That he thought so little of her dignity, or that because she'd gotten a little over excited on a mission, it meant she was some sort of slut, just dying for a man to come a long and relieve her of her troublesome virginity. _That jerk._

Well, she could hold her head high and know at least she was not_ that_ pathetic. _No_, Hinata thought stubbornly to herself, _if and when it happens, it's going to be on my terms, no one else's._

"Lady Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to see one of her relatives standing by her door. "Yes?"

"The Hokage has asked me to summoned you."

Hinata nodded her head. "Thank you, I'll be right there."

Sighing to herself, the girl got up from her bed where she'd been fuming silently and left for the tower.

.

.

"Ah, Hinata," the blonde woman called, raising her head. "Good, I have a solo mission for you."

Hinata blinked rapidly as her face paled. She stood across from the Hokage who seemed far too smug than was usual for her to see and felt as though she'd just been punched in the gut.

"A- A solo… mission?" Hinata repeated in shock. She was never given solo missions, and after the last blunder, figured it'd be a long time before she'd have the chance.

"Yes, after speaking with Kakashi at length about your last one, I've come to the conclusion that this would be the best way to encourage your growing skills," the Hokage continued on.

"G-growing skills?" Hinata stuttere, still disbelieving her ears. "And Kakashi sensei said…"

"Yes, growing skills," the woman exasperated. The side of Lady Tsunade's eye twitched, a sure sign that she was starting to get irritated with the girl's lack of coherency. "Kakashi had nothing but praise for you after discovering who you were. Said you were much more skilled than he'd ever given you credit for, that despite some hesitancy, you were able to read the situation and use it to your upmost advantage, managed to get him to drop his guard and then very nearly landed a debilitating blow. And then after he'd managed to restrain you, you were able to once again endear yourself to your enemy and were able to place him in a very vulnerable position.

"To me, Hinata, those are skill sets that should not go unrefined, and to have the recommendation of Kakashi Hatake is nothing to snub your nose at either. He's agreed that you are capable of handling another such mission and said you should have completed this one with ease, had he not been there and if he were still Chunnin, you'd have had no problem incapacitating him," the woman finished, looking at her very seriously.

Hinata stood there staring. Did he really say such things? Did he really believe she was qualified to continue on like this? Or was he even then planning-

"I know something happened between you two on the last mission."

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I'm not going to ask you for details, but I can guess at what _`very vulnerable position' _means, however I do know Kakashi, and he would never say something like this unless he truly believed it. He thinks very highly of you." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and smiled at the girl who still seemed at odds at believing her words.

"I-" Surprise didn't really cover how Hinata felt just now. Her heart was racing, and her stomach felt like a flurry of butterflies had taken over, but at the same time she remembered her frustration at the man, and how he teased her mercilessly. "I don't know what to say."

_He likes me._

_But I already knew that. He just wants to sleep with me._

_But… he likes me?_

"There's nothing to say," Tsunade replied as she pulled out a scroll. "I'm assigning you this information gathering solo mission and you do not have the option to say no." She then raised her eyebrow as though daring her to disagree. "You leave tomorrow so you best go home and prepare yourself."

Hinata, still with her head racing to put all her thoughts together, reached out and took the scroll from the woman. "Yes, Lady Hokage. I will not let you down."

They were words that were rehearsed, yet for the first time Hinata felt the pang of shame and guilt at uttering them. Even with the praise she'd been given, Hinata knew that right now she'd be dead if it weren't for Kakashi's mercy. It had nothing to do with her and everything to do with luck. How could she hope to get lucky twice?

The Hokage nodded to her and granted her leave to go.

Clutching the scroll to her chest with trembling hands, Hinata slowly made her way home. She was almost to the compound when a man called out to her. Turning her head, she saw Genma Shiranui waving her over.

Frowning slightly, she went over to him. She didn't really know the man and wondered why he'd want to speak with her. "Yes?" she asked, tucking the scroll away.

The man let his eyes rove over her body, smirked and then shook his head is a laugh.

Feeling her face heat up, Hinata's brow pinched. "D-Did you want something?"

"Yeah, but before you freak out," he told her, leaning back against a tree and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I want you to know, I only figured it out after speaking with both Kurenai and babysitting a love sick Jounin."

Hinata's face went red and her mouth dropped.

"But I thought I'd give you the heads up about Jounin, since you seemed to have landed one of the only sane ones for a sensei and likely haven't realised this. But yes, they're brilliant, and yes, they're excellent shinobi, but all of that comes at the price of being total and complete fucking _morons_ when it comes to normal shit. And that includes, uh '_charming'_ pretty girls, so give him a chance, would ya? It's not his fault, the idiot can't help it."

Genma continued to smile and Hinata's mouth slowly closed shut. _Did the whole village know?_ But if Genma was telling the truth, and so was the Hokage, did that mean that Kakashi really did like her? As in_ like_ like? He didn't even know her, and sure she found him attractive but she didn't know him either…

"Uh, thank you Genma," the girl replied, looking away. "I'll, uh, think about that."

"No problem," he replied. "I'll see you around."

Hinata nodded as the man pushed himself from the tree and began walking in the opposite direction. With her head still spinning, she pulled out her scroll and began to read it over. With every line her face grew more and more pale. _How could…_

There was only one word that could describe her present situation, and that was well and truly _fucked._

_._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi looked up from his bed when he heard the soft rapping at his door. Turning to the clock, he saw that it was only eight o'clock at night but it still felt odd that someone would be visiting at this time. If it were a message, surely they would've used the window.

Putting his book down, Kakashi made his way over to the door, not at all happy. He was already in his night wear and didn't like people seeing him out of uniform. Instead he was in his standard sleeveless undershirt with mask and simple drawstring pants. His bare feet padded across the floor and he didn't even bother checking the eye hole before unlatching door and opening it to whoever was on the other side.

"This better be good," he mumbled to himself as the hallways cool air poured in.

"Kakashi sensei?" Hinata said, face red and looking anywhere but him. "May I come in?"

Too surprised to speak, Kakashi stood back and allowed the nervous girl to walk passed him and into his living area. Shutting the door, he turned and watched as she shifted awkwardly on her feet and twisting her hands against her front. She looked up at him, biting her lip.

Kakashi willed his body to calm. It was ridiculous to get excited that she'd come back. She probably just came to-

"Kakashi sensei, I want you to make love to me."

.

* * *

.

A/N: Hehe, ok i'm evil right?


	6. Chapter 6

.

A/N: All I have to say is, too damn long. I spent too damn long working on this. I absolutely _hate _scenes that are driven by actions rather than dialog. They take me forever and are no where near as much fun to write. I'm a get to the point type so this chapter is very much going against my grain. I really hope you like it, it may never happen again...

.

* * *

.

Kakashi blinked slowly, silently questioning his hearing. A long silence followed the girl's confession in which her eyes darted up to his and then returned to staring fixatedly at his chest.

"S-sensei?" she questioned when no response was made.

Kakashi's mind was running a mile a minute, going over a hundred scenarios in which this could possibly make sense. The first thing he wanted to do once he heard those words leave her mouth- and after a moments contemplation he was sure he_ had_ heard correctly, was to go over there, strip off his mask, and take the girl right there and then. Unfortunately that vast intelligence he was so often praised for was telling him something was not quite right. So with a sigh of resignation, Kakashi gave in to his second option.

"Hinata, forgive me, but the last time you were here, I'm pretty sure you slapped me and then nearly took my door off its hinges. I'm a little confused."

The girl flushed slightly but continued to look at him, or his chest rather. "I… I changed my mind."

Intrigued yet still concerned, Kakashi took a small step forward, pausing when the girl instantly stiffened.

"You know," he began, purposely scratching the back of his neck and letting his eye crinkle. "Typically when a woman asks that, she's a bit more enthusiastic about the whole thing."

Hinata's eyes drifted back to the door and then down to her feet. Her body language was telling him she was quickly loosing her nerve. Whether any of this made sense or not, Kakashi was not about to let that girl walk out of his door again.

"That isn't to say I won't," he added quickly. "I just need to know you're here because _you_ want to be."

The two of them continued their stand off, Hinata still not looking up and Kakashi beginning to feel the weight of guilt slowly hanging over him. He didn't want her here if it was only because he'd pressured her into thinking she needed him. Sure he wanted her, but like all men, well all decent men anyways, he wanted her to want him too, otherwise… Well it just wouldn't be all that enjoyable, and certainly not the kind of story he preferred to read.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata met his eye once more, her face a deeper shade or red than before. "I do. What I mean to say is, I want to. Y-you were right… about everything. I-I'm just nervous. I need help." Her eye drifted back to his chest. "Your help. Please."

Kakashi stared still unsure of him self, but he decided he was going to trust her. Maybe it was that hopeful look in her eyes, the way her lip quivered just slightly into a pout, or how her voice just had that touch of pleading desire in it… Or maybe it was just because he been fighting a loosing battle against his erection the moment she'd walked through the door. But what ever the case, he decided that if he went slow, and continually made sure that this was honestly what she wanted, then there'd be absolutely nothing wrong with this. He could show her how to have fun and no longer be in the perpetual state of scared-to-death at just the idea of being physical.

Hell, he had seen her and what she was like when she finally let loose, just doing what her body told her to do. He just needed for her to tap into that again, to learn to be comfortable and confident with it. She was hot after all. Hot, adorable, sexy, and undeniably desirable. He only wished he could keep her his own little secret.

"Okay Hinata, if that's what you want." The girl nodded, holding her body as though it were a tightly bound coil. Kakashi sighed. This would take a bit of work… "But like I said earlier, this is for you. So to be honest, for this to work the way you want it to, you should seduce me."

A slight pinch formed between the girls eyes. "I- I'm not sure I understand."

Kakashi shrugged, keeping his smile in place. "I want you to make the moves," he told her simply. "Treat me as a stranger, and how you would go about getting me to bed."

The girl's eyes slowly widened as understanding dawned on her. If this was something she was serious about, something she really wanted, she would have to prove it to him.

"Hinata, you can't always play the submissive role. People will see that and think that gives them free reign to take advantage of you. Trust me, that is not something you want."

Steeling herself up, she took a breath and nodded. "Okay," she whispered and then met his eye once more. "How do I start?"

_You start by starting_, he wanted to say, but the look of resignation on her face told him she was serious and that she was not about to back down from anything he told her. He took a moment to think silently, going over how they could play this out.

"Well, let's use a scenario," he said at last while tapping a finger to his chin. "Let's say you've walked into a bar. You've just had a hard mission and you could use someone just to unwind with, let out your tension…" He paused when he realised the girl wasn't following. Instead she stood there with a questioning look on her face, obviously wondering- "Sex can be a great stress relief," he clarified and Hinata turned red.

Letting out a breath, Kakashi walked further into his apartment and sat down on his couch, gently patting the space beside him. Understanding, Hinata followed and sat down next to him, still red faced and no longer looking at him.

"Okay, so you walk into a bar with a single purpose in mind," he began again. Hinata resolutely nodded. "And then sitting by the bar you see this incredibly handsome, dashing, talented, not to mention roguish, charming-"

He was interrupted by the queer look gracing the young girl's features and her giggled, "_Sensei!"_ in reply.

"Sorry," he smiled, finding he much preferred her when she too was smiling with him. "Anyways, so you spot this stranger sitting alone and decide you like what you see. He looks up and you catch his eye. He smiles, you smile, the first hint that you both like what you see. You go over, take the seat next to him and order a drink… I'm taking liberties in assuming that if this was something you wanted, you would go sit next to him, like you did your target last mission."

Hinata nodded, listening intently and noticeably in a state of deep concentration. Inwardly Kakashi cringed, feeling what was left of his initial desire flitter out the window. This was far too much like giving a lesson to one of his students than the lead up to what he'd hoped would be a vigorous and enjoyable, not to mention enlightening evening for them both.

"So now what?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Hinata just looked at him. "Some sort of small talk, doesn't really matter what, and the truth is small talk really isn't my strength so we'll just skip that point. We'll talk, laugh, share a few stories, anecdotes, bad jokes, you know, the crap you just say because it's expected of you just so you can say your reason for picking the other person wasn't only because he looks good- even though it is," he added to the wide eyed girl. "During all this, you give the appropriate signals. At some point I'd probably buy you a drink, for you, you should initiate physical contact."

Hinata's mouth unconsciously dipped open.

"And this is where we start," he told her, feeling a small thrill of excitement return and wanting to know how _she'll _make this happen. "Now Hinata, I want you to touch me. Don't be shy, this is where you have to be bold and make your intentions clear."

All colour drained from the girl's face but to her credit, she nodded and he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed her eyes trail down over his body, obviously contemplating how to proceed. How he would love for her to-

A hand cupped lightly over his crotch and Kakashi nearly jump out of his skin in surprise. Instead he merely jumped from the couch and stood gaping at the now red faced, cowering girl.

"I-I'm sorry," she all but squeaked, holding her hand as though it'd been burned. "I- I thought, I thought-"

Suddenly he realised the mistake. Kakashi shut his mouth and sat back down, shaking his head. Maybe he needed to be a bit more specific… Not that he really minded, but it's still a bit of a shock when Hinata Hyuuga cops a feel.

"No, no," he said quickly while waving a hand. "My fault, my fault. Just, in the future, that may not be the way you want to introduce yourself to strangers."

He smiled and Hinata shrunk even more into the couch as though wishing it would swallow her up.

"I was thinking more of a resting-your-hand-on-my-thigh sort of thing." He continued to smile, hoping the girl would come out of her embarrassment. "Your way does work by the way, but it's more of an Anko thing." He shifted closer to her, knowing he had to draw her out quickly. "Now how about you just lean into me and place your hand on my thigh."

Hinata's body quivered. A shaking hand reached over and even once touching his leg, continued to tremble against him.

_Shit_, he thought, knowing Hinata's nerves were near her breaking point. "One sec," he said, once again getting up from his seat.

Hinata sat nervously, trying to will her body to calm its self. It was stupid of her to be so embarrassed. _This_ _whole thing_ was embarrassing, but that was why she was there. She needed this. She needed to learn these things. And Kakashi was actually willing to help. He was here for her, and not holding any judgment over her. He wanted this, even more than she did.

Her thoughts drifted back to Kurenai sensei's words, back to his words, the Hokage's, and even Genma's. Kakashi sensei- no, just Kakashi, the man, wanted this, wanted her… And it was more than just a passing fancy. That thought gave her a little thrill of encouragement and was probably the only thing holding her together through this whole ordeal. If the Hokage hadn't-

"Here," he said, coming back into the room and holding out a glass. Hinata eyed the glass and then looked back up to him. It was only about an inch filled with a clear liquid.

"I want you to pinch your nose and swallow that," he told her, placing the glass into her hand. Again she looked at the glass. Was he… trying to get her drunk?

"Trust me," he said, raising his eyebrows in a silent plea. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Hinata did what he said and swallowed the contents in one quick gulp.

And then she nearly puked.

Coughing violently, Hinata sat the glass down and swore viciously in the back of her head. _Trust me_ my ass, she thought glaring up at him.

The man smirked down at her and rubbed her back gently. "There now, that should help with the nerves."

Once sure that she was indeed not going to puke, Hinata turned to him, making sure he saw just how unhappy she was. "I came here for_ help_," she hissed irritably. "Getting drunk is not going to help me."

The man continued to smile. "One shot isn't going to get you drunk, probably won't even feel tipsy. But it will help you calm down a bit."

Hinata continued to glare, not sure whether to believe him or not. It was not as though she didn't know what it was like to be intoxicated, but admittedly, on those few occasions she was, she hadn't bothered to stop after only one drink. So maybe he was telling the truth?

"So where were we?" Kakashi sat back down at her side, close enough that any movement on her part would bring them in contact with each other. "Now place your hand on my thigh," he instructed and Hinata, no longer shaking nervously, easily let her hand rest against him and then looked up, letting him see her unimpressed expression.

"That's good," he encouraged. "But now your face is telling me to go piss off. Bit of a mixed signal there."

Hinata continued to scowl.

"Hinata, please. You can either work with me or against me, and only one will actually have the results you're looking for," the man pleaded, touching her lightly on the shoulder. Swallowing, she knew he was right, and tried to relax her face.

"Now, assuming you've been lightly touching me, and I've been doing the same, I'll then ask you if you'd want to go some place more quiet, or back to my place, or just somewhere with me. Now this is the important part Hinata. I want to be very clear, this is the point of no return, if you say yes, then it is assumed that you are agreeing to sleep with me. I could be asking if you just want to go for a stroll around the park, it's still the same thing. And if you say yes and then change your mind… well, we have a word for women like that, and then there are some guys that just don't take rejection well. Anyways, what I'm saying is, this is the pivotal moment, you understand?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head, finding her self unable to shift her eyes from the piercing look he was giving her.

"So Hinata, would you like to move to the bedroom, or would you prefer to stay out here?"

Knowing her face was flushed and once again feeling her throat tighten, Hinata nodded. "Yes," she breathed in barely a whisper.

"Yes what?"

"Yes," she said again with more strength. This was it, her point of no return, her final choice. Hinata stood and nodded her head once more and then surprised him by holding out her hand. "Yes."

The surprise couldn't be more evident on Kakashi's face. But he took her hand and rose in front of her. "I need to hear you say it," he said, stepping forward.

"Yes." Her head dipped down, letting her hair cover her face. "We- we should move…"

Nodding, Kakashi's hand tightened on hers, and resolutely he walked passed, leading her at an almost dragging pace, to what she was sure to be his bedroom. A second later and she was standing in a sparkly decorated room, twisting her hands nervously. Kakashi shut the door behind them with an ominous thump. She looked up at him, wondering what the next move would be and he just stared back at her. It stuck her, he was still expecting her to make the moves.

Hinata felt her face flush brightly. Sitting on a couch was one thing, but now… Everything was just so much more final here. She darted her eyes to his chest, finding it a much easier area to focus on without completely looking away.

"You should take off your coat."

Hinata returned her gaze to his in question. Kakashi shrugged. "You should get comfortable. Were I wearing my uniform, I'd take off my vest and headband at this point."

He was probably right, Hinata concluded, after all the reason she was here…

"Please." And as if to show his mutual sacrifice, Kakashi then lifted his hand and lowered his own mask. "I figure this is one obstacle you wouldn't have to deal with with most men."

Sure she had already seen him unmasked but once again she was struck by how different it made him look. So much less the famous copy ninja, and more just the man, Kakashi. And he was trusting her enough to reveal something not even his own students had seen. The girl's hands reached to her zipper and slowly she allowed herself to shed the first article of clothing, trying not to think about the fact that if all went to plan, it wouldn't be the last.

Kakashi watched but he didn't give away any emotion while she tossed aside the bulky jacket she so often wore. He took in the sight of her simple sleeveless shirt and netted tee beneath, feeling his anticipation once again return. "Now I want you to kiss me."

Hinata stepped forward, no longer able to hold his eye. Her hands came up, her breath was heavy, her eyes closed. Kakashi lowered his head and their two lips met in a chaste, tentative kiss.

Hinata drew away first to look at him.

"You are so hot," he murmured, resting his hands upon her hips.

The girl blushed and leaned in once more. Embolden, Hinata pressed harder, clenching her hands against his sleeveless shoulders, but despite the fact that she wanted a bit more, Kakashi wouldn't give her that. He kissed back, but that was all he would do and Hinata felt her frustration grow that he really was going to humiliate her by forcing her to do all the work.

She pulled back. "Stop it."

Kakashi smirked, knowing she was annoyed. "Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop- not doing anything." His smile only grew and Hinata turned her face away. "I- I don't know what to do."

His smile slowly turned sympathetic as she averted her eyes. "Try opening your mouth a bit, then use your tongue. Come on Hinata, I know you've got more spunk in you than this." Hinata continued to look away. "I know because I saw it. You were almost like a pro back on the mission. Am I so much worse than Kisho?"

"N-no," she answered quickly. "It's just, just…"

"Just I'm not going to disappear once you leave this room, right? Do you really think that with anything that happens, I'll try to hold it over you, or make fun of you, or do _anything_ to purposely hurt you with it?"

"No," she breathed out.

"No," he agreed. "So let it go then. Just be your self. Do what you want to do. Trust me, I'm open to that kind of thing."

Hinata struggled to hold back her smile but failed miserably.

"So, are we good?"

She looked up and found that the man had the most pathetic pair of puppy dog eyes imaginable. "We're good," she agreed, no longer trying to hide her smile.

"Alright then. Come here," he finished with open arms.

And she did, reaching into his embrace and doing as he said, allowing her mouth open to his. Her eye's shut. Hinata let her tongue reach out and tried to do what her body told her, to let go and move by instinct like she had during the mission. For some reason it just seemed so much harder to do in this situation, but slowing she could feel it, her body responding to the man before her with the deepening of their kiss. Kakashi's tongue answered instantly, neither fighting for dominance nor relenting in their dance. Hinata's arms tightened around his neck, feeling she couldn't get enough. Her body began to grow hot and for the first time, true desire coursed its way through her veins.

She opened her eyes and smiled against his mouth, barely able to believe that it was Kakashi making her feel this way. Kakashi winked and pulled her snuggly against his body. She could feel him pressing hard against her abdomen but for once the thought didn't make her blush, instead Hinata felt as though she'd succeeded in her first step. It was time to move up.

One of Hinata's hands played with the hairs at the top of his neck while she let the other drift down his chest, sliding around to fist the fabric against his back. It was the smell of him; she couldn't get enough of it. It was making her bold, making her want to pull as much of him into her as she could. It smelled like- _comfort_.

Kakashi held her head, kissing so hard she began to wonder how they were managing to still breathe. His other hand trailed down her back, over her rear and giving a quick, appreciative squeeze while simultaneously rolling his hips experimentally. Hinata gasped, giving Kakashi the opportunity to move his mouth to her neck and began to suck against her delicate skin. He nipped playfully and then lathered the space with his hot mouth, causing her to sigh loudly in contentment.

"That's good," he breathed, barely taking his lips away. "Now Hinata," He took her hand and moved it lower. "Touch."

Hinata continued to press forward, feeling as though she would be lost in this delirium of kisses and heat. Her hand at his neck came loose and dropped to his waist. Hinata's fingers traced edge of his pants, pausing when they reached the front. Her hand hesitated. This time, she was sure she understood what he meant, but some of her nerve was still weary.

"Hinata," he growled and Hinata's hand lowered, her body was far too hot to give in to embarrassment. She stilled, if only for a fraction of a second as her mind put together the thick, hard, heat she currently had palmed against the thin layer of pants and what exactly it was. Kakashi groaned as her hand trembled shyly against him. She gave a tentative stroke, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes," he hissed with closed eyes when she repeated the movement. She did it again."Like that."

A small smile grew over Hinata's face. She rather liked the reaction she was causing him. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked down on her, his gaze much darker than it had been before. His mismatched eyes seemed to be looking right into her soul, and if a paper bomb went off beside them, he wouldn't even blink. A quiver of nervousness began to creep back up her spine, replacing the thrill of accomplishment. He stepped back, still holding her steady by the waist. She looked up shyly, wondering if he wanted her to continued pushing forward, or-

Kakashi hands took hold of the fabric at either side of her waist and with no warning, pulled both the shirt and netting up over her head. Hinata let him, raising her arms while her cheeks flushed red, but she was forever thankful that he was going to back to taking control of things. The top came off easily and then she was standing there, uncertain and all too award of the bindings she wore, while looking at her feet. The lust that seemed to briefly fog Kakashi's vision cleared as he took in her appearance.

The corner of his mouth quirked. "Were you likening this to going into battle?" he finally asked, bemused.

The girl's mouth twitched. In truth her mind had been so distracted that morning, she hadn't really thought about what she was doing. It was only when she'd been standing out side his door, preparing to knock, that the thought crossed her mind that perhaps she should have shaved that morning and whether or not he minded stubble.

Kakashi stepped forward and slid his hands up her sides, tracing over the wrappings with delicate fingers. She looked at him curiously and his eyes crinkled in an innocent smile as his hands met at her back. She then stumbled, feeling him yank against the bindings, pulling the fabric loose, and then with another hard jerk, he ripped the piece in two.

He kissed her quickly, if only to change the dumb expression gracing her face. She could have just untied them after all. He then began to pull at the loose strand and she knew his intention. Hinata tried to fight back the grin threatening to give her away. Really, being unraveled like a present was not something a Hyuuga girl would do.

So she spun, letting Kakashi unwrap his gift and to be honest, the humor of the situation was not lost on her. Sure, she wanted to be embarrassed, but Hinata couldn't help but giggle just a little bit. And the man really did have a stupid grin on his face as he pulled, plus she swore she could hear him humming with every turn.

Cool air began to brush against more and more of her exposed skin till at last, the final length came loose. Hinata struggled not to cover herself, knowing her modesty was childish. She tried to keep the smile on her face but her courage was fighting a different battle. What if she wasn't his type? Where her breasts too big? Did he think they made her less of a kunoichi? It was true, her agility suffered because of her added- _assets._ The girl's eyes returned to the wall and her head dipped behind her bangs.

"Hinata," she heard Kakashi say. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Her eyes slowly lifted, feeling him brush the back of his hand down her cheek. The sensation tingled long after his fingers had left. She liked those hands, Hinata thought idly. They were kind and gentle. When she thought about the way a man should touch a woman, it was those hands that came to mind. He was never too rough, never too demanding. Everything was always just right, just enough encouragement, just enough restraint.

She stepped forward, raising her own hands and brought his head back to hers, kissing him slowly, deeply. Kakashi seemed to understand and held gently against her back. There was something different about this kiss, it meant something more. It was Hinata's final acceptance; this was the man she wanted to make love to her.

Her mind was spinning. How was it that minutes ago she was so scared and unsure, yet now all she wanted was to feel this man against her? Her body was on fire and she wasn't sure that anything he could do would satisfy it. All she knew was that it wanted this, _she_ wanted this, and nothing else mattered. Kakashi sensei was just so_ nice_ to her. If all he wanted was to use her, wouldn't he be a lot more impatient? Would he be pushing her faster, or feeding her lines, or making her feel a prude?

The man broke away to pull his sleeveless shirt over his head. He tossed it aside without any mind, then quickly resumed their previous position. He held her tight and groaned quietly as bare flesh met bare flesh, his mouth fighting to devour hers.

Hinata's eyes widened in his embrace. True she lived in a shinobi village, and the sight of topless males was not something she was unaccustomed to, but there was something just so much sexier, not to mention erotic seeing him strip with out a care in front of her. All doubts about being half naked flew out the window. It didn't matter because right now he just felt so damn good against her. His heat, the thin sheen of sweat, just how incredibly hard his whole body was…

She held him tighter, maneuvering her leg so it slid up his thigh so she could press in close. Hinata gasped quietly as his leg shifted, giving her that first touch of friction where she so desperately wanted it.

He walked forward, taking her with him and didn't stop till the back of her legs hit the bedspread behind her. He then turned so that it was he leaning back on to the bed and pulling her down on top of him, never once letting their lips part. Understanding, Hinata easily climbed up, breaking apart, wondering what they would do next. Her thoughts didn't last long. Kakashi grinned, sliding his hands up to her shoulders, and then rolled on top of her. A hand palmed her breast for the first time and the other reached to hold her face while he resuming their kiss. Hinata sucked in a breath, rather enjoying the feeling of his hand fondling her breast and only pausing to run a finger lightly over her swollen nipple with the occasional pinch.

Finally his mouth left hers and trailed down her neck, down her chest, and then clamped over her other peek. His eyes opened and met her gaze as his tongue flicked over her. Quickly she found she couldn't hold contact without her face turning bright red and instead stared up at his ceiling, releasing a sigh to let him know she was enjoying his play. Kakashi's mouth released her and then shifted over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Another moan escaped her and she wondered why she had ever thought to deny him this during their last mission.

The hand at her other breast left and trailed down her side, over her hip, and then cupped her in her most intimate spot. Hinata gasped as he pushed against her, running one finger in particular up her center.

"Ka-Kakashi," she hissed out, closing her eyes tightly.

She felt him rumble against her.

"Mmm, say that again," he breathed, still focusing on her breast.

"Kakashi," she repeated and then groaned, feeling his finger once again stroke against her.

He released her nipple with an audible pop and then began moving down her body, kissing every inch of skin he found along the way. She knew what was coming. She knew because it had happened before and like before, found she really didn't care.

His hands made quick work of her pant ties and before she had a chance to even contemplate what was about to happened, she was being lifted from the bed, and her pants easily sliding down her legs. Only when he paused did it register that her underwear had gone with them. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, Hinata looked down on her naked body. Never had she been so exposed to someone and Kakashi was just staring at her.

Finally after what felt like hours, his eyes raised from their appraisal. Trying to hold up her façade of bravery, Hinata smiled back shyly.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked. The oddness of the question gave her pause and her brow pinched in confusion. "I have to say, it looks amazing from here."

The girl's eyebrows rose. He really did need to come up with some better lines. Especially since he already had the deal sealed.

"_You_ look amazing."

Hinata nodded unthinkingly, and then blushed when she realised how vain the action must appear. Kakashi merely chuckled and lowered himself back to the bed. He had nestled himself once more between her legs and this time Hinata watched as his lips traced over her hips, drawing ever closer to junction between her thighs.

A smile grew across her face. It was odd, just everything that was happening, but it was all going as she'd hoped. She needed this, needed him, and it was perfect. It was almost as though she couldn't picture doing this with anyone else. Everything just felt so right with him. He was so gentle, so intuitive, so teasing yet encouraging, just so very _Kakashi._

She looked down at that mop of grey hair and felt a tightening in her chest, this unexplainable feeling of anticipation, something that needed to be released-

Hinata cried out hear when his mouth clamped over her and simultaneously pressed a single finger into her entrance. There was no reprieve. Kakashi's tongue made quick work flicking over her most sensitive bundle of nerves in an unrelenting pace while a second finger was added to the first. The girl's eyes rolled back and all rational thought left as blind sensation took over. Her hips began to jerk and her hands reached up for a headboard, needing something to ground her in this bliss. It was only when they brushed unsuccessfully against the wall that some thought came back to the girl.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip as another wave of pleasure coursed over her. And just as suddenly, he stopped. The girl opened a hesitant lid to see Kakashi poised over her with a single eyebrow raised. He brushed his thumb over her pouted lip.

"None of that," he murmured, pausing only long enough to press a light kiss against her. "I want to hear you." Her eyes shifted away. He kissed her again, smiling against her and whispering, "How else will I know if I'm doing it right?"

He gave her one more knowing glance before moving to his previous position. Hinata gasped as he went back to work, this time locking eyes with her until she could no longer take it and she let her head roll back in a lull, not bothering to mute her moans and letting her hips move as they willed. Again she was left with the problem of her hands and she remembered what she'd been contemplating before he'd paused.

Not daring to look, Hinata allowed one hand to slip down and slowly thread its way through his hair. Some how through her haze filled pleasure, she found herself marveling at its soft, almost fluffy texture. She heard his low chuckle but what embarrassment she knew should come was quickly diverged as his tongue seemed to find a particularly sensitive spot. The girl cried loudly, jerking her hips, and that was all the encouragement Kakashi needed to focus completely on that spot while increasing his fingers pace.

For the next minute, all she could feel was pleasure building and her gasps became desperate. Not so much moans as they were keening noises left her lips until all at once, she exploded. Spots dotted her eyes and the girl all but screamed as a powerful orgasm overtook her. She pressed his head down and thrust her hips up, feeling her inner walls spasm around his fingers. Never had she felt anything like it.

Finally Hinata's body went limp as the final tremors rippled through her. It- _that_ was far too much. Her heat was pounding, her mind dizzy. How could there still be more?

"Like I said, amazing."

Cracking her lids, Hinata looked down at his now kneeling form, all too aware of how her chest was heaving and how tired she suddenly felt. She watched as he stood up from the bed and began to unfasten the ties at his own pants.

Should she feel worried? Panicked? Should she offer to help, or maybe just fall asleep? Perhaps she should ask to use the washroom first, noting that she was much messier down there than usual.

With practiced ease, Kakashi slid his pants to the floor, revealing nothing but the man himself to the girl. Her attention quickly returned as she stared unblinkingly at his fully erect cock, suddenly just out there for all to see.

"I think he likes you."

Hinata's eyes darted up to see his creased in amusement.

Sometimes he was just so perfect that Hinata couldn't believe her luck, and sometimes… Sometimes he was a complete dork. But that was why she trusted him. Because everything about him was just so honest… despite her strongly suspecting every other word out of his mouth was a lie. But his intensions couldn't be more clear or upfront. In reality it was her taking advantage of him in a way. Wasn't she the one coming to him in the end? And only because she'd received that new solo mission? Not because she held any deep emotions or felt a particularly strong attraction for the man, but because he'd offered to help her.

Lady Tsunade said he held her in high regarded. Kurenai sensei likened him to a lost puppy dog, looking for affection. Genma called him love sick. And Kakashi… well he flinched when she showed any indifference towards him. He had been so completely honest with her; it was time she did the same for him.

While she was going over her internal debate, Kakashi had turned from her to rummage through a drawer. A minute later he turned and her eyes were immediately drawn to the dusty purple condom now adorning his formidable length.

Kakashi's grin brightened. "It's lavender," he said, as if she couldn't tell. "I thought it matches your eyes."

Said eyes widened and her mouth dropped in a silent, _oh_.

…_And sometimes the word dork just didn't cover it. _But it was sort of endearing, in a queer sort of way. Her gaze shifted away and she knew if things were continue, she had to be sure she wasn't unintentionally leading him on.

"Kakashi sensei," she said quietly, still staring fixatedly at the bed spread.

"You know at this point I really don't think you should be calling-"

"I'm in love with Naruto Uzumaki."

Silence.

Hesitantly she looked up to see him just standing there, smile still in place but the strain around the edges gave him away.

"You know," he began in a voice of forced cheerfulness. "Telling the man about to sleep with you, that you'll be wishing he was someone else, is not exactly how I would choose to go about setting the mood."

Hinata looked away, wondering if she'd made a mistake. "I just wanted to be honest. You've been so good about everything… I just, I just didn't want to-"

"Lead me on?" he finished incredulously. "Hinata, I-"

And he paused just looking at her for a long time. Kakashi's carefree façade slowly slipped to something else, something more somber and Hinata suddenly felt the nerves in her gut twist.

"This isn't right," he said at last, taking seat on the edge of the bed and no longer looking at her. "You really shouldn't be here."

"But-"

He shook his head. "It shouldn't be me doing this to you."

"It's not-" she tried to interrupt, beginning to grow panicked.

He still wouldn't look at her. "This should be something you share with the person you care about. Not some old letch, reaching to live out his fantasies."

Kakashi raked his hands through his hair and Hinata knew she was losing him. "Sensei, _please_."

The man let out a bark of laughter and stood. "Thank you, Hinata. You've kept your part of the bargain and given me one hell of a night. I thank you for that. And I've done my part and shown you exactly what you need to know. You'll be great, trust me."

"But I _don't_ know," she called, raising her voice faintly, though for her it was akin to shouting.

"I need a cold shower. You should probably go."

Hinata's mouth dropped and watched the man walk swiftly out of his room. A moment later she heard a door close and the sound of a running faucet. _He'd left her_. The man actually _left her_. No, not left, rejected. She was there, sitting on his bed, naked in all her glory, ready to give him _everything_, and he left.

There was a lump in her throat and she could feel the corner of her eyes burning. No, she hissed to her self, closing her eyes and clenching her fists tightly. No, Hinata Hyuuga did not cry over such things. She had more dignity than that. She had offered her body and he had thrown that in her face.

Gathering her cloths, Hinata quickly dressed, doing her best to ignore the waves of shame and guilt threatening to over take her. Why was it that he was allowed to treat this as just a physical exercise, flat out telling her that he wasn't in love with her, but the moment she returned the gesture, he acts like a scorned child? She pulled over her shirt, cursing her lack of support but not wanting to stick around long enough to redo the bindings.

He was a hypocrite. That was all there was to it. A selfish, egotistical- she thought of his supposed reasoning, that this was for her own good, –arrogant, presumptuous, _tease_. She zipped up her jacket. If the bastard thought he could do all this, stalk her, pursue and proposition her, steal her- Hinata's eyes snapped up and made a quick sweep of his room. If only she could find her underwear. If he thought he could then play the moral high ground, being _noble_- yes sacrificing his chance to sleep with her, so noble indeed- well he had another thing coming. She'd use her byakugan but there were things in the other room she'd rather not see, but no matter where she looked, her panties seemed to be securely tucked away from view. Instead her eyes landed on another item she had often seen in the Jounin's possession.

Well, she thought picking up the book, it would only be fair. Even if she did send it back to him in pieces.

.

* * *

.

A/N: ...Actually I've got four in a row planned for another story. That'll be an interesting 4 months, I may just kill myself. So how was it? My second ever lemon. I really don't know how some authors do it. Anyways, I apologise for my bitching. I really hope I did this right, and yes, I'm absolutely in love with _socially retarded dork Kakashi _over _sex god player Kakashi_. He's just more huggable this way.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

A/N: I can not believe it's been over a year since I updated. I have no excuse for that other than, where the hell did the year go and can I have it back? Man getting old sucks.

Ok well, we're getting closer to the end, and I will finish this... so so close.

I don't even know if she reads this fic, but this one is dedicated to Sandataba

.

* * *

_._

_Two weeks later_

Hinata stood before the Hokage twisting her fingers in her hands. Her face was lowered, unable to meet the woman's eyes as a twinge of shame and disappointment swept her body. After everything the woman had said on their last encounter, she was left realizing it had only been to humour her, that any praise was just pity because of her latest blunder.

The Hokage's voice rang out as she continued her assessment. "I am very pleased with this, Hinata. I couldn't have asked for a better result. I'm glad to see I was right to place my faith in you."

Hinata sucked in a breath, every word felt like a slap to her ego, pushing her down more and more.

"Tell me, how do you find the work? Is this a field you would like to continue in?" The girl's fists clenched. "Mined I'm not suggesting removing you from your present team, but just for smaller solo missions. There are many of this nature that come up and we're always hard pressed to find just the right shinobi for the task."

"I-I'm happy to do what ever you need for the village," Hinata quietly replied.

"Hinata." The girl looked up. "Something's wrong. Talk to me."

"I, uh…" She looked away, unsure if she should say what was really on her mind.

"Go on." The Hokage's eyes looked as though they were boring into her soul, a small line dented the space between her brows while her lower lip jutted out in the smallest frown.

"It's just that, well…" Hinata took a breath. "It was so_ easy,_" she stressed emphatically.

"Easy?"

The girl nodded her head. "I wasn't expecting- I mean, after the last mission I, I thought… It's just, all I did was get myself hired in the company and I had access to everything." The mission was so simple even a civilian could do it. It required no talent at all! It was a joke. And it was given to her. She was being praised by the Hokage for completing a menial task because that was the most they could expect from her.

The side of Tsunade's mouth twitched as she brought both elbows to the table and rested her chin against her clasped fingers. "Just what exactly did you think I was sending you off to do?" The girl's face turned bright red while the woman's eyes narrowed. "What's that in your pocket?"

The corner to Icha Icha that she'd taken from Kakashi poked visibly out from her side. She'd been reading it on her return to Konoha, needing just anything to take her mind off thing and had since completely forgotten about it. If her face could blush any brighter, it would. The last thing she wanted was for the Hokage to think her a pervert on top of what ever was going on here.

"Is that one of Jiriaya's books?" Tsunade let out a derisive snort. "I think I know what's going on here. Hinata, never believe anything you read in a book, especially _those_ books."

Hinata's eyes widened. Did she think she believed the story of Natsumi (the name mix up finally making sense), and the celibate lord were true? That was just silly and of course-

"The myth of the beautiful seductress, making love to her victims before killing them, is just that, a myth. I mean really, what information do people think we can get out of a man at the hight of orgasm that we couldn't with a well timed genjutsu or a thorough ass kicking?"

The girl's mouth dropped.

"I hit the nail right on the head now didn't I?" Tsunade said with a smirk. "Not only that Hinata, but this was your first mission. What, did you think we were just going to throw you out there and feed you to the wolves? I'm sorry but you're a bit more valuable to us than that."

"But last mission-"

"Last mission, all you had to do was get your target alone and drug him for answers without raising suspicions. Any sort of 'seduction' we ever use is usually just to get the target alone. Anything that followed between you and Kakashi," Tsunade smirk widened to a full on grin as Hinata's blush returned. "Falls under extreme and unlikely circumstances. I hope I don't have to tell you how lucky you are that Kakashi is the kind of man he is. Many shinobi wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. And you can believe me when I say Kakashi got his ear chewed out falling for it. Desperate situations call for desperate measures, but those times are few and far between, not to mention very unlikely to succeed. I would never knowingly send a Chunin up against a Jounin and expect them to win."

For Hinata, it felt like there were so many thoughts in her head that it was beginning to shut down and she could think of nothing.

"I won't lie to you, sex can become a mission requirement, however those cases are reserved for long term ANBU sleeper agents, certainly not Chunin working for a client. Most of this sort of work just requires you to blend in as a civilian. You'd be surprised how hard it is for many kunoichi to convincingly conform to civilian gender constructs."

The Hokage smiled up at Hinata as she continued to stand there, slack jawed. So then, everything Kakashi said… everything they did…

"I hope that clears up any of your worries. And please give me a little more credit in the future."

"I- uh, thank you," the girl managed stutter before being dismissed from the office.

Kakashi lied to her. He mislead her. He used her. He manipulated her. He humiliated her. He used her. He took advantage of her. He toyed with her. He used her.

Was she really so useless? So worthless? Unwillingly her eyes burned. A small tear slipped down her cheek as she walked the streets of Konoha all the while keeping her head down so that no one would see. So weak she couldn't even keep a single tear to herself?

She wasn't ready to go home. Being out in public was giving her what little strength she had to keep herself together. She knew if she went home, she'd lose it the moment her room's door shut. How stupid could she be? Believing that this talented Jounin was actually interested in anything other than getting laid. Believing that he was trying to help her self confidence. Neji would say she got what she deserved for her idiocy, her father would be disgusted, and her sister would sigh while shaking her head. Hinata's only saving grace had been the fact that the man seemed to have suddenly grown a conscience before going completely through with the farce.

She had trusted him.

That and that alone was what hurt the most. Sure he'd done some questionable things, however never had she questioned wether or not he was a good person. He was Kakashi sensei! He wouldn't do anything that would knowingly hurt them. But how much did they really know the man? Not very, apparently.

She was a stupid girl. A stupid, stupid, idiotic girl, who got everything she deserved. The one time, the _one time_ she behaves improper and lets loose a little, and look what happens. How was it that she was always such a failure?

"Yo."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. _No, please no. Just go away, go away and never come back._

"You know, you can be incredibly hard to track down when you want to be?"

_Breath_, Hinata silently commanded herself. Still as a leaf she stood making no move to turn or even chance a glance to the side. Instead her eyes fixated on the empty pavement, watching an ant slowly cross her field of vision.

"Could we maybe go somewhere a little more private?"

Hinata's breath caught.

"To talk," Kakashi quickly added. "Just to talk."

To talk? Did he think would change anything?

"Look I know you're still-" A hand was suddenly on her shoulder. "Mad at me, but-"

"Don't touch me!" the girl cried, flinching violently and jerking away as though she'd been burned. Her jaw clenched. _I will not cry. I won't. Not for him._

Kakashi immediately backed off. "Woah, calm down now. I just want to talk."

_Calm down? You want me to calm down? You just used me, lied to me, tricked me into believing I needed you, just so you could- so you could fuck me. I trusted you. With everything._

"Are you alright?"

_No!_

"You're pissed. I get it. Really pissed, but this isn't something that's just going to go away by avoiding me."

_Oh, fuck you sensei._

"Besides, I still need to get my book back," Kakashi finished off cheerily, obviously trying to make light of the situation.

"Your book," Hinata whispered, finally turning her head. "You want your book?"

His eyes were creased into smiles and the man was clearly grinning under his mask, but the expression fell a touch when he finally saw the look on her face.

"You want this back?" the girl hissed, pulling said volume from her pocket.

Kakashi was no longer smiling. It was clear now that Hinata had been crying. Her eyes were rimmed in red though her complexion was pale as a ghosts. There was no small smile on her face, it was eerily blank of emotion, but her eyes burned.

Then, before he could even question or move, Hinata gripped both covers and tore the book in half at the spine. Kakashi's eye bulged comically as he made a small strangled noise. She then took the paper pages and further ripped them from the bindings, all at once throwing them in his face.

If she wasn't so pissed, she would have laughed at Kakashi's lost, slash confused, slash hurt expression. "Then take it!" Hinata yelled, turning away. "And stay away from me, Kakashi." _Because I hate you._

"Hina-"

"_Please_," Hinata whispered, cutting him off.

She began to walk away. She refused to run. She refused to look back. She still had some dignity left.

_I think I was falling for you._

.

Kakashi blinked, and then blinked again. What the hell just happened?

A few passer by's had stopped to stare at the scene but quickly disbursed when he sent a glare in their direction. He began to pick up the pieces of loose paper now littering the street. Something was definitely wrong. When timid, soft spoken Hinata was suddenly throwing fits in the street, something was definitely very wrong and he didn't even know if it was specifically him or that perhaps he'd just chosen the wrong time to confront the girl. After what had happened he couldn't blame her for being mad at him, but Hinata was on the verge of tears. Not even his ego was big enough to explain that.

She'd been coming from the direction of the Hokage tower. Maybe something had happened there?

.

"Yes, she was just here, Kakashi," Tsunade replied not even turning in her chair as he asked from the window ledge.

"Oh. Was there anything-"

"She just returned from a successful infiltration mission," she cut in. "You were right about her. Now can't you see I'm busy?"

The man left without another word. So she'd just returned, well that explained why it had been so hard to find her. But an infiltration mission? Did that mean…

Kakashi's eye widened while his heart simultaneously skipped a beat. _Of course!_ And that was why she had that sudden change of heart! Because she was being sent back out. Sent back out to… and he had…

_Oh shit._

She must hate him. Kakashi suddenly felt sick. Image after image filled his head of grotesque men pawing after Hinata, _his_ Hinata, while she attempted to flirt and encourage their advances. He saw her struggling not to cry as an old man hovered over her, using her. That her first experience with love making would be that, because he wasn't man enough to realize that this wasn't about him. And he had left her alone and naked while she was likely terrified about the morrow. He had even been the one to recommended her to Tsunade in the first place.

He was an asshole.

But now she was back. He had to make this up to her. Do anything to help her. It hadn't been that long since her outburst, it was still possible to track her down.

Sure enough she was still walking the streets, though now she was in a much more secluded area of town. Kakashi was pleased to see there no one around to gawk at them as he doubted he'd have any more luck at convincing the girl to go somewhere private. She likely felt safer surrounded by people.

"Hinata," he said in his most somber voice possible, walking up behind her. The girl flinched but she might as well have stabbed him with a kunai. _You did this_, he told himself. _This is your fault._

"I asked you to stay away," she answered in a dead voice.

"Hinata, I know what happened. I spoke with Tsunade and I am so, so sorry." The girl's head began to turn, so he took the opportunity to pull her to him, wrapping her safely within his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again, tucking her head under his chin and stroking her back with one hand while the other held her to him. Normally the copy ninja avoided any form of public affection, but this time on lookers be damned, some things were more important.

And then she began to struggle.

"Kakashi, let me go," she almost growled, finally coming out of shock from being practically molested on the street by the Jounin in full public view.

"Shh, just let me talk," he murmured, tightening his grip.

"Let me go," she repeated more forcibly. Again she squirmed but his arms would not relent. Would she actually have fight him to free herself?

"I know what happened, and you're right, it's my fault. Hate me. But I know you, you're strong, you'll move past this. Become better, stronger than before. I've seen what you're capable of. Hinata-" He then released his arms and allowed her to jerk away. "I, I think, well," Kakashi sighed, letting his shoulders sag. "I do like you."

Hinata gaped disbelieving at the sheer audacity of the man in front of her.

"And when you're ready," he looked away. "I'd like to show you what it's really like, between a man and a woman." He couldn't believe he was doing this. Confessing to a girl in public, where anyone could walk by, feeling like a stupid teenager while telling her he liked her. "It can be good… well actually that's an understatement, it could be amazing. You-"

It was then he realized that once again he'd forgotten to keep his eye on her. Sure Kakashi could dodge but the truth was, he probably deserved it. So he braced for the incoming slap, noticing a moment too late that that was not an open palm.

"Kakashi Hatake, you're a horrible person and I hate you!"

.

"So she slapped you again, huh?" Genma asked as he tossed back a beer.

"No, this time she punched me," the copy ninja replied as he felt along the bace of his jaw. "I don't think there was any real damage…"

"Why don't you get, what was it, your girl, pinky, to take a look?"

"Her name's Sakura."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Kakashi gave him a level stare which he ignored. "It does look a bit swollen, not that I can really tell with it covered.

Kakashi just shook his head and eyed the amber liquid he had once again ordered but failed to take a drink of. "I probably deserved it."

"Can't argue with that," Genma replied blithely. "Say Kakashi, have you ever, say, tried asking a girl out without going on to proposition her in the next sentence? The tactic doesn't seem to be going very well for you. I mean, I've never tried it myself, but then again, I'm not an idiot."

"Shut up. And that's not what I did."

Genma laughed as Kakashi slumped further in his chair. "Right, and I don't have a fetish for pink haired nurses."

That got him to straighten up a little. "Call her that to her face and you'll find yourself with worse than a swollen jaw," Kakashi replied with a narrowed eye.

"So what exactly happened on this mission of hers?" Genma went on as though he hadn't spoke. "Because I'm getting confused. When I spoke to Kurenai earlier, she seemed quite pleased with her students performance."

"Why were you talking with Kurenai about Hinata?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "Well obviously I've gotta check this chick out. I can't have you getting into some abusive relationship, now can I? _She keeps hitting you!_ Think of the children." Kakashi raised an incredulous eyebrow. "It just came up, you dumb ass. Anyways Kurenai said the mission was a simple hire and fire job, which makes sense for a chunin new to solo work."

Genma was about to take another sip when he noticed that his drinking buddy had gone very still and then the stupidest grin that can be seen through a mask, spread across his face.

"So then, so then she didn't…" Kakashi giggled. "She's still, but then-" The smile slipped and his brow pinched. "Then why does she hate me?"

Genma, unsure what to make of this new copy ninja and more than a little concerned, decided to go with be encouraging. "Come now, just because a chick hits you, doesn't mean she hates you. Trust me, I know."

"She told me _'Kakashi Hatake, you're a horrible person and I hate you.'_ I'm not sure there's anyway to misinterpret that."

Genma let out a long whistle. "Ouch. What the hell did you do to her?"

"_I don't know._ I told you that I nearly slept with her. Thing is, she's not actually interested in me, she just wanted the experience so I ended up backing out. I thought it was the right thing to do," Kakashi told him in a lowered voice incase of any eavesdroppers.

"You're a better man than me, my friend. That's for sure."

"I thought she was mad because she had to, _you know_, for her mission, and she'd never done it before, basically making it my fault, but… Why are you laughing?" Kakashi stopped as the man across from him burst out in a loud howl.

"That she had to, _you know,_ for her missions?" The man laughed again.

"What?"

"Kakashi, you are priceless!" Genma slapped his hand to the table, still struggling to contain himself.

Kakashi glared. "I fail to see what's so funny?"

"I know," Genma replied between breaths. "That's why it's so funny. Hey, where's your Icha Icha by the way? I need to see it."

"In a hundred pieces after Hinata tore it up," Kakashi deadpanned.

"Oh, um sorry," Genma said, sobering up. "Anyways I was just going to hit you with it."

"Thanks."

"Because really, had to, _you know?_" Kakashi stared. "Kakashi, what village do you think we're living in?"

"Fire."

"Right," Genma agreed. "Fire, with a female Hokage and many highly ranked female officers. Not to mention all the beautiful kunoichi that that inhabit every walk of life here, all of whom can kick your average civilians ass with their pinky finger alone."

"Genma, what are you getting at?" Kakashi finally asked, more than a little annoyed.

"What I'm getting at, is that you're a dumb ass if you think the hokage's sending out any of our girls, let alone Chunin, to sleep around for information. I can't believe you take those books seriously. I mean really, if-"

Kakashi abruptly rose wide-eyed from his seat. "I've got to go."

Genma was about to open his mouth, but all that remained was a puff of smoke and a full drink. _Sweet, free drink,_ he thought as he tried to make sense of his enigmatic friend. It took only two minutes. "No. No way. He wouldn't have, would he?... Oh god, he is a dumb ass!"

A woman at the next table looked over, obviously wondering why the man was talking to himself. Genma caught her eye and smirked. "To dumb asses and idiots," he said, raising Kakashi's abandoned glass. The woman blushed, returning the salute.

.

* * *

.

A/N: So yes, basically Sandataba's profile is what initially got me out of my writers block for this chapter, though it still took me many months to actually sit my ass down and do it. Basically I couldn't stand having the story at the edge of a bit of a reveal. I don't hate seduction mission stories, but I do find them hilarious.

My view on Kakashi's dumbassery is that he's like that smart kid that skipped half the grades in school and went straight to uni, basically missing out on a whole tone of normal social situations and just never being too terribly interested in what everyone else was up to, so he missed out on a lot. And Hinata, I hope she's not too ooc. I feel she deserved to snap, at least a little bit given what she's been going through. As a fellow shy person, i do have to say that just because i'm horribly polite in person, in my head I'm anything but.

I'm not going to lie. This fic may actually be done next chapter.

or not.

can't say.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

A/N: ugh, I don't think i can apologies without rocks being thrown in my direction. To be fair, I didn't write anything last year and just started getting back into writing this past summer. I absolutely promise to finish this, this time. I've made a rule for myself that I can't start any new stories till i've completed this one and man, have I got plot bunnies.

.

* * *

.

It felt as though the girl's eyes had only just drifted shut when a hand clamped securely over her mouth. She'd just tucked in for bed, wishing for nothing more than to forget the day and the pain of betrayal that still twisted within her chest. Her eyes flew open whilst she struggled against the solid arm, now holding her down.

"Shh, Hinata, it's just me," a familiar voice whispered in her ear, while the subtle scent of alcohol tickled her noes.

She felt as though her eyes would bulge out of her head. What was Kakashi _thinking?_ It was the middle of the night, and he was sneaking into the Hyuga compound? Did he not realise her family could _see through walls_? She had stopped struggling at the sound of his voice, but began anew as a wave of indignation filled her at his sheer audacity. What did she have to do to get him to leave her alone?

"Please, Hinata, I really need to speak with you."

So he thinks sneaking into her room in the middle of the night is the way to go about doing it?

"You're right. We should go somewhere else."

_What?_

She felt him lean over more, giving her only a second of understanding before they moved. A moment later and they were on some random roof top, far from the Hyuga compound. Kakashi released her and she immediately wrapped her arms around her shivering arms. The night air was cool on her skin and she only had a flimsy night gown covering her, exposing much more than she ever would out in public.

She could not believe that man. No one had ever made her more furious in her life. How could he think basically stealing her in the night, was a good idea? Finally looking him over with heated eyes, she realized that perhaps it was dawning on him too that this was not exactly the best choice of action.

Kakashi stared back while a hesitant hand scratched the back of his head. "Ma-"

"Are you insane!" she hissed in a loud whisper. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hinata-"

"What is _wrong_ with you? I'm in my nightgown! You creeped into my bedroom! Why can't you just leave me alone?" It was probably the most worked up she had ever been with someone. All thoughts that he was her superior, her elder, and one of the village legends, had completely left her. Kakashi was just another person to her, a person who fell spectacularly short of her respect.

And now she would have to recount her underwear.

"Hinata, I-"

"What?" she cut in sharply, all patience and shyness gone. "What is so important that you had to drag me out here like _this_ for?"

At least the man had the grace to look abashed when Hinata gestured to her indecent appearance. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking of that." The girl sniffed. "I just really needed to talk to you." Kakashi sighed, looking incredible tired all of a sudden. "You are right to be mad at me, but not for the reasons you're thinking. This whole thing... well, it's been a mess."

Hinata stared at him unimpressed. Mess didn't cover the half of it.

"I just need you to know that I never intended to manipulate you. I honestly did want to help you, and yes, maybe I was helping myself at the same time-" Another sniff. "But you really did need confidence, and experience is the easiest way to get there. I realize now that I may have inadvertently implied that experience was more than needed, that it was necessary. That what happened between us was more common than not. That you'd be asked to do more than would ever be required in such situations. I'm- I've been a bit of an idiot about the whole thing."

Hinata continued to stare in disbelief as Kakashi looked back, defeated. His weight shift slightly while his hands tucked into his pockets. It had hurt so much to think he'd betrayed her, it hadn't made sense at all. The amount of trust she'd placed in him...

The worst part was, that she believed him. He was an idiot, but she believed him. And when he sighed again, she felt something tug in her chest. God damn her, she wanted to go to him. What was wrong with her?

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for anything and everything I've put you through. It should have ended that day in the Hokage's office. I had no business pursuing you like I did. Anyways, you don't have to forgive me, but I wanted you to know the truth of it, and I promise to leave you alone from now on."

She didn't know what to say. He was right, it was a mess. It was never meant to be a relationship, but somewhere it still felt like one. The way his one eye looked at her with genuine remorse, how his shoulders hunched just slightly, and how over all lost he just seemed to her. It was mess.

"Can I go home now?" she asked numbly. She almost wished he'd said nothing at all, never explained himself. Now she felt... well, she didn't know how she felt, but she knew it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Alright," Kakashi agreed. He took her back the same way they came. A shiver ran over her skin the moment his arm wrapped around her arm, and when they landed just through her window, she felt his lose of heat acutely. Hinata instantly grabbed a blanket to wrap around her as Kakashi gave her one last regretful look. "Well, bye."

"Wait-" Hinata hadn't the time to even respond before he'd gone off in a puff of smoke. She ran a hand through her windswept hair, still feeling numb and wondering how everything had gone so wrong. That ended way too quickly. There was surely more they needed to talk about?

The sound of her door sliding open caused her head to whip around faster than she thought possible. Her sister stood square in the doorway with a single arched brow. "Details, tomorrow," she said with a small quirk to her lip and then slid the door shut just as quickly. Hinata gaped.

.

* * *

.

Genma stood by his favourite tree, shifting uncomfortably. Damn it, he thought irritably, at this rate he'd have to stop by the clinic before going home. Kurenai was just coming into view and he considered calling her over, but thought better of it. She was looking good these days. Getting back out on missions now that her kid was a few years old had done wonders for her. Of course having actual adult conversation was probably a huge relief after years of baby talk.

Her head turned and smiled when she caught his eye. Genma shifted again as she came over to him.

"Hey, Genma," she said smiling brightly. "What's up."

He gave an awkward smile. "Not much, but I think a girl I took home the other night gave me something. Was thinking of traumatizing some medics-"

Kurenai quickly put up a hand. "Too much, Genma. Too much."

The man shrugged, unconcerned.

"Speaking of those who loved unwisely," Kurenai continued on, wanting to change the subject quickly. "How's our favourite hopeless case doing these days? You talk to Kakashi at all?"

Genma snorted to himself. "Oh yeah. The idiot managed to dig himself into an even deeper hole than before."

Kurenai pouted. "Well that's no good. What did he do now? Did she at least give him a second chance?"

"A second chance and then some, if I interpret things correctly. But he managed to sabotage himself in the end and got a fist to his face for his troubles. Mind, I'm sure he deserved it."

Kurenai's eyebrow rose. "How does he keep managing to do that? I mean, he's a good looking guy and if the girl was willing to give him a second chance, she must like him on some level. What exactly is he saying?"

"It really doesn't matter," Genma answered uncomfortably, not wanting to give too much away. "It's probably for the best though. The girl, well... Let's say there couldn't have been a relationship even if they wanted it, and really, it was more of a mutual physical attraction thing. It wouldn't have gone anywhere."

"Wouldn't have, or couldn't have?" Kurenai asked, growing much more curious. "I think we both know shinobi relationships tend to go about things backwards."

"Couldn't have," Genma told her seriously. "Remember we told you it was complicated?"

"Ah," Kurenai stated flatly. "She's married."

Genma clenched his jaw and looked away, trying to think of how to word things without explaining too much. "No... but that's a good way of looking at it. Let's just say, she's in a position where... Ugh, this is so hard to explain."

"Well then, just tell me. Why all the secrets? I promise not to think less of Kakashi if he _is_ sticking his nose where he shouldn't," she told him honestly.

Genma laughed. _If she only knew. _"Here, let me put it this way. Kakashi's not the kind to date, and the girl's in love with someone else anyways. Kakashi would freak if she actually grew attached to him and Hi-_she _is too busy waiting for her 'true love' to commit anyways." The man chucked while shaking his head. "The two sort of deserve each other, come to think of it."

Kurenai frowned, really not sure what to make of any of this. The girl sounded young and idealistic and Kakashi, well he was right, Kakashi was one of those shinobi who _had_ to do things backwards. Get him sleeping with the girl first and then realise he'd developed feelings for her after it was too late to put up a wall. Poor girl. No wonder she punched him.

"Why did she even give him a second chance?"

"Huh?" Genma asked, shifting again.

"Why would she give him any chance at all? Maybe she's not as committed to this other guy as you think?"

"Look, that's not the only issue, Kurenai. Just trust me on this." He paused and something seemed to change in his demeanour. "Hey, can I ask you something personal?"

.

* * *

.

Kurenai left not long after, not wanting to push the subject further. It was just so _odd_ to seeing Kakashi with, well, anyone, even if it was some mystery girl. The man kept so much to himself, she just wished he'd let himself be happy. The last thing she wanted, however, was to be seen as interfering.

A smile pulled at her lips as she saw one of her former students exit the sweets shop across the road from her. Hinata carried a small bag and began walking in the opposite direction. Well, Kurenai thought, if she couldn't help with one love sick Jounin, perhaps she'd at least be able to advise her most timid student.

The woman called out, running to catch up with the girl. Hinata turned and smiled when she saw her former sensei.

"Hinata, hi. It's good to see you," the woman called as she came to face her.

"And you, sensei," Hinata replied with a genuine smile.

Kurenai made some small talk as they walked together, not wanting to just jump into the subject. Once news of their respective families, teams and weather were out of the way, Kurenai lowered her voice. "Hinata, I've been meaning to ask you, how did things ever go with that boy of yours?"

Hinata's face paled and she quickly looked away. "Well, uh, not- not good."

Kurenai took in the girl's expression thoughtfully. Something definitely _had_ happened. "You'll have to elaborate more than that, Hinata. I'm really curious to know. It really sounded to me like that boy liked you."

"Oh, he- he did," Hinata stuttered, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "It, well, it was a mess."

"How so?"

Hinata shook her head, taking some time to think on her answer. "It couldn't have worked out anyways, given who we are. So it's better this way."

Kurenai felt her teeth clench. It was the second time that day she was faced with shinobi making silly excuses when they should be grasping onto love with both hands and holding tight. Life was too short to waste on what ifs. "Hinata, it sounds like you're making excuses because you don't want to get hurt. I taught you better than that."

The girl looked away. "It's complicated."

Kurenai scoffed.

"He's older." Hinata looked down at her hands, one clutching the bag of sweets she owed her sister. "Too old."

It was a small price to pay for her silence. The girl was far more excited to hear about her sisters 'love life' anyways, than to go tattling. Hinata paused in her steps when she noticed her sensei was no longer following. She turned to see the older woman with a look of complete shock on her face. It only took a moment for Hinata to understand why.

"It's you," Kurenai breathed in astonishment. "You, with that mission, when he... Oh my god."

Hinata's face turned red while her sensei digested the new development. It seemed her sister wasn't the only one to be added to the not so small list of people who knew her secret.

A few more moments passed as Kurenai sobered herself. "So Kakashi, huh?"

The girl nodded.

Kurenai let out a low whistle. "Wow Hinata, you sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

Hinata released the breath she'd been holding. By the look on Kurenai's face, it didn't seem like she was about to get yelled at or told off. The woman instead pinched the bridge of her noes and shook her head.

Kurenai laughed quietly to herself. How did they manage to find themselves involved in such messes all the time?

But if this whole time it was really Kakashi and Hinata they'd been talking about, then that meant for the past few weeks, Kakashi had knowingly been trying to sleep with Hinata. A sudden wave of anger swept her. No wonder Genma had been dancing around the girl's identity. This whole time, Hinata had been dealing with this eccentric Jounin trying to get in her pants! That must have crushed her self confidence, being seen as only an object.

She was going to _kill_ them.

"Sensei," Hinata tentatively asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Mad at her? Why would she...

Kurenai's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when it dawned on her; she'd been looking at it from the completely wrong perspective. Hinata wasn't a little kid anymore. She'd not only slapped him, but punched him when he'd apparently crossed over the line. She'd stood up for her self again _Kakashi Hatake_. This wasn't about him leading her on for his own ends, it was about two, mutually attracted shinobi, bumbling around in the dark like idiots. Because, well, because Kakashi couldn't make the distinction between physical attraction and emotional attachment if it bit him on the ass; she and Genma had already concluded the man liked the girl more than he let on. And because Hinata...

"Hinata, how do you feel about Kakashi?"

The girl blinked. "I- I don't know."

"Come on, you have to know something," Kurenai pushed. "What is it you feel, when you see him?"

Hinata shook her head. "It wasn't like that between us."

"So you feel nothing? No attraction, no desire?" Hinata's face blushed. "No warmth or happiness? No butterflies or flipflops in your stomach? And what about hate? If things fell out badly, then surely you much feel distaste towards him, or disappointment, or -"

"It hurts," Hinata whispered quietly. She felt her sensei's eyes on her, asking her to elaborate. "When I see him, he pretends not to notice me and I pretend not to notice him and there's this pain in my chest and I don't understand why. When I see Naruto, I'm in love with him, I feel happy and excited. I'm glad just to be with him. So I know I don't love Kakashi, but, I don't dislike him either."

...Hinata still believed in the love that happened in fairy tales.

Kurenai ran her fingers through her bangs, sweeping them from her face. She rubbed her eyes and clasped her hands. This was going to be rough.

"Hinata, what I'm about to say is very hard for me. I've trained you since your academy days and I'd like to think I've gotten to know you, your strengths and weaknesses, and really just who you are, very well over the years. So I do want you to consider what I'm about to tell you."

Hinata stood deathly still, waiting for her sensei to reprimand her.

"I don't think you should feel bad about your relationship with Kakashi. I actually approve of it."

Vaguely, in the back of her head, Hinata wondered if her sensei realised that their relationship was based solely on the principle of using each other for sex.

"I think you would d be good for each other."

"Sensei," the girl interrupted, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "We _really_ don't have that kind of relationship."

"So what?"

"I don't think you know what you're advocating..."

"I'm pretty sure I do," Kurenai answered darkly.

Hinata's mouth dropped. Kurenai inclined her head. "And, and m-my father-"

Kurenai leaned in. "Don't let him find out."

The look of horror on the girl's face...

"You're both shinobi. You should be able to keep a secret," Kurenai told her with a crooked smile. "What ever you have, may not be conventional, but it could be special. Look, I spoke with Genma today, and he asked me something that made me think. He asked; '_do you regret it_.' And the answer was out of my mouth in a blink.

_"No._ Never. Hinata, I know you have confused feelings, but you know what? Love hurts. It hurts, and it doesn't wait for you. And as I'm sure you've learned by now, Kakashi is an idiot-" The girl stifled a giggle, signally her agreement. "So you're going to have to be the smart one here. Even if you have to tie him down, beat him up, or whatever, you guys need to give this an honest shot. Don't waste what life gives to you, you have no idea how short it can be. But I'll tell you one thing, you won't _ever_ regret it."

.

* * *

.

A/N: Considering how long you all waited for an update, this chapter is criminally short with a serious lack of action. I actually kind of hate this chapter but it was something that was needed to get from point a to b. and that really bugs me too because while DOM is my main fic, I think this has my better writing. Oh, and I've finally given some idea of age range now. I know the girls are usually pretty young in my fics, mainly because their age is a plot point, but here we have Kurenai's kid as a few years old, so Hinata's 18-19.

Unrelated, I wanted to ask my Kaka/Hina supporters, should i continue with Live? (my obito fic). I had figured I would start on it again once this was done and well... whoops canon interfered. I'm not sure if people will still want to read it if it's now incredibly AU. I mean I'm sure I could pull some convoluted reason out of my ass to sort of make things work but I wasn't sure if people would even be willing to read about Obito now... he's kinda a dick. Recent manga also paused a really long Kaka/Hina oneshot involving time travel that I had on my _will post_ list, rather than my plot bunny list. Just gotta find out the details around Rin's death before I rework it. It's got a serious time travellers wife vibe to it.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

A/N: It's been forever, but hey, not as long as last time! Only reason I'm updating this one instead of DOM is because I already had over 1000 words done for months on this. Basically where I've been is, I fell into the OUAT fandom pretty hard. It took a few months to shake that kick but then I was in full swing Convention mode, getting multiple cosplays ready as well as Game of Thrones season being practically like a second job for me. Anywho, most of that is done now, so here we are!

.

* * *

.

Hinata sat in her room that night, contemplating the day's events. So many conflicting emotions ran through her, it was hard to tell what to make of any of it.

_Kakashi... _

Well, was it really possible that he liked her- as more than an attractive girl? That in it's self, was something she was having trouble processing, but she could no longer deny the man's interest was more than typical. Hinata's common sense told her _no_, this was always just physical, yet his actions said differently, his friends said differently...

_He told her to leave._

He cared enough to send her away, even if it had left her more hurt than relieved. The worst part was, that it _did_ hurt. She had seen him around town since that fateful day and he regarded her with an air of indifference. The pain she felt in her chest when his eye met hers and then, just as quickly, slide away with no flinch of emotion, it was more than she ever thought possible.

It was never supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be simple, and yet at no point could it ever be described as such. But what to do now? How to move forward, and to what ends?

Kurenai told her to pursue him. He was self deluded and liked her more than he could ever say. Hinata admitted that there could be some truth to that, but what did _she_ want? Physically, her body told her quite plainly what, and that was the silver haired Jounin, naked in her bed while he did all sorts of unmentionable things to her.

Hinata's face flushed, thinking of the man that had occupied so many of her thoughts of late. He was so strong, and knew just what to do with her to make her lose control. He was like a drug. She'd never imagined it could be like that, with anyone. Never imagined that passion could ever over take and make her forget all inhibitions, and yet with Kakashi, everything felt right. It felt safe, and free from judgment or criticism. She felt truly desired and wanted, and that... that made her feel more confidant and, well, sexy, more than she'd ever felt before.

Hinata squirmed in her bed. This would not do.

She wanted him. She had to admit that to herself, and perhaps by admitting that... No, that was not enough. This feeling would not be squelched simply by thinking it away.

She wanted him.

She needed to have him.

Perhaps then... perhaps then she'd find some peace? Or relief? Or... or-

_What if he made her happy?_

It was a novel thought. What if she could move on from Naruto? It was obvious now that she liked more than one man. What if being with Kakashi could help her forget? What if everything she dreamed about with Naruto could be dreamed about with Kakashi? Would he accept that from her? Would he want what she wanted? He liked her, but how much?

It was... There were too many questions. She needed to stop. Stop thinking, stop worrying, stop comparing. What she knew was, she liked Kakashi. She liked him more strongly than she'd ever had expected possible, and he liked her. He liked her as more than just a student, as more than just a toy, and as more than just a woman. He liked _her_.

She couldn't let that go.

_Wouldn't._

...And damn was he sexy.

Hinata twisted beneath her sheets. It was painfully obvious what she had to do, and there was no way she was taking _no _as an answer.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi entered his apartment in the late afternoon. It had been an average day of training but he couldn't hide from himself that he'd been pushing his team excessively for the last few weeks, even if at this point, they could easily take it. However, it was no question why, he knew that perfectly, and his team created the perfect outlet for him to release his pent up frustration.

It all came down to the image of a certain indigo haired kunoichi. The young woman had been plaguing his dreams more and more as each interaction left him increasingly unsatisfied and now hollow and empty. He wouldn't call it love, that word had long been wiped from his future, but this need... It was something that quite frankly was starting to scare him. It was so unnatural to what he was used to.

Was this _the thrill of the chase_, as Genma would call it. A woman playing hard to get, driving his desires to that next level? But that wouldn't make any sense. Hinata had, or rather, was willing to give herself to him.

He could have had her.

But he passed her up.

And now he was left with his sexual frustration that he wouldn't even think of satisfying with anyone but that beauty he couldn't go a day without seeing. It was like she was trying to torture him. Punish him for everything he'd done to humiliate her this passed month. He was sorry, he really was. He never meant to hurt her. Everything had just become so confused that he'd ended up making a fool of himself, and now she hated him.

Really, he didn't know why he tortured himself so. He needed to put this behind him. Move on. She was just another girl, after all. What made her so special?

Even as he made the thought, he knew he was lying.

Hinata _was_ different.

She _was_ special... and she'd been trusting enough to share that something with him.

He'd seen a side of her no one else had. And for what ever reason, he cherished that. He wanted that. Wanted her to be his.

A sound in the other room interrupted his thoughts. He was not alone. Instantly Kakashi was on guard, pulling a kunai from his pouch and gliding towards the other room. He pushed the door to his bedroom open, carefully glancing to his mirror, giving him the full view of his room from where he stood. What he saw, was not at all what he expected.

There was no intruder but only Hinata, in his room. She sat there, cross legged on his bed with her hands clasped in her lap. Kakashi quickly returned his kunai and entered the room proper, not sure what to make of this odd turn.

The girl looked up as soon as the door swung open. Her eyes were wide and hesitant while her body flushed with embarrassment.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked curiously. "Why are you here?"

"I- I'm not..." The girl looked away. Kakashi watched as her fist clenched in the cloth of her jacket. Her head turned back. "Kakashi," she said at last, forcing herself to stand. "Here."

Her hand reached up and quickly unzipped her jacket. Kakashi's eyes widened as she shrugged it off, drinking in the sight of her skin flushing pink, almost matching the lacy red bra she revealed. At the back of his mind it registered that he new exactly which pair of panties went with the set.

She took a step forward, her head slightly ducked.

"I don't understand," Kakashi said, stopping her while another part of him was telling him to just shut up.

"Kakashi, we, we have some, unfinished business."

Her eyes shifted up to meet his and the man swallowed. His mind raced to find the right words, but everything sounded stupid to him, and part of him didn't want to say anything at all. "Hinata, no. No honey. Not like this."

His hand had lifted on it's own accord to rest against the top of her arm while his fingers gripped and drew circles against her skin, to give comfort or just to assure himself that she was really there.

"Yes, Kakashi. Exactly like this." She took a breath. "I know you want it, too."

The man forced himself to take a step back and focus on a spot just beside her head. "We've been through this. This mission... there's no reason anymore."

"No reason?" She exclaimed, taking another step forward and looking at him with renewed confidence. "Kakashi, the way you make me feel. _It burns._ I-"

He looked away. "Lust, Hinata. That is all."

"No, it's not all." Another step. "You've made it clear to me that it's not." Hinata reached out and tightly gripped both his arms as though she wanted to shake him. "You feel it too. We're drawn together, sensei."

Kakashi looked down at that girl. This was his fault. What had he done? "Don't call me that. I can't give you want you want."

"How do you know what I want?" she challenged.

"Don't be coy." Kakashi removed her hands and scowled at her. "I know you love Naruto. If you think this will help you-"

"Na-Naruto doesn't make me feel the way you do." Her nervousness was clear but she refused to let that stop her. "I do love him, I don't know that I will ever stop, but he doesn't make me want to do the kind of things I want to do with you."

Kakashi forced himself to take a breath. He felt those words. "So you're settling for second choice."

It dawned on him with startling clarity that that wasn't enough. He wasn't willing to be a notch on her belt.

"I promise not to hurt you."

"Well, I can't promise you the same," he snapped back, not sure if he was angry at himself or her for reading him so well. He'd only just figured it out himself, how did she know?

"You don't have to," Hinata replied with a frown. "Why are we complicating this. Don't you want me?"

"I want you, I want _all_ of you." His hands settled on her waist without him telling them to. "But I won't be another man's shadow." It was as though his body were unconsciously moving him towards her. Her bare skin against his palm invited- _everything_.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. Are you worried that-" Hinata's head snapped up. "You're worried?

It was as though it had only just occurred to her that he cared about her, that she should be surprised he was jealous of her attentions to another man.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. "The fool's bound to figure it out sooner or la-"

Kakashi wasn't able to finish as his mouth was muffled by Hinata's lips pressing hard against his own. He staggered only slightly in surprise as she launched herself the small step into his arms, her's wrapping tightly around his neck after removing his mask and pulling him down to her. The thought of pushing her away didn't even register, instead he found himself holding her against him and kissing her forcefully back.

Her initiative, her confidence, her scent and the feel of her bare skin, it was everything he wanted. Lips bruised and hands began to wander before either thought to come up for air. It was only once it seemed all rational thought were about to leave completely that Kakashi was able to turn his head away and gently push her back.

"Hinata," he gasped, breathless. The sight of her chest heaving with only a small layer of lace teasing him made it hard for the man to remember why he'd stopped. "I can't."

Hinata clenched her jaw and straightened her back. "I've made my choice. Can't you see that? I'm here, I-"

"I'm falling in love with you."

There, he'd said it. He'd laid it bare. He was pathetic and old and falling in love with a girl half his age, and so very, very pathetic.

"Kakashi," she began after a long moment of silence.

_That's right_, he thought,_ be disgusted, be horrified, be embarrassed._

"I think, I think that I might- be falling in love with you, too."

The man froze.

What? No, but that didn't make sense. She was smiling hesitantly at him, small and shy and so very Hinata. And she wasn't lying. She didn't say '_I'm in love with you_,' the way a young girl does her first crush. She said she '_might be_,' that maybe, in the future, it could be love. He didn't know why, but the vision of Hinata waiting for him, in his father's home no less, with a child's set of kunai and shuriken scattered on the floor, as he came back from a mission flashed through him mind.

The man swallowed.

He was so screwed.

Hinata fidgeted with her hands. "So, um..."

Maybe he should ask her out. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do right? Or approach her father, declaring his intentions? How does one court a Hyuuga heiress? Should he bring flowers? Would he be expected to dress up? She was a proper, respectable lady. A delicate flower, a-

"Can we please, just have sex now?"

Kakashi blinked, realizing he'd been spacing out. And then it registered what she'd said. He looked at her, so obviously hopeful and just as bloody well frustrated as he had been. Yep, he was definitely over thinking this.

"Oh god, _yes_!" he declared, stepping forward and pulling her into an embrace.

There was nothing slow or delicate or proper about the way their mouths met, each seemingly trying to devour the other. Hands pulled at clothes while stumbled steps moved them towards the bed. It was as if they each instinctively knew that there was no more need for talking or taking things slow.

Hinata pulled at his shirt and he quickly obliged, throwing the useless garment across the room, barely taking his lips from hers. Kakashi's fingers unsnapped her bra before brushing it away. He spun her and held her close. His mouth trailed from her jaw line down to her neck while his hands massaged her newly freed breasts. Hinata moaned, leaning back and reach up with one hand thread her fingers through his hair. As his mouth moved to her shoulder, his hands moved to unbutton her pants, taking no break before sliding them from her hips.

She stepped out of them easily, showing no sign of shyness. Kakashi inwardly groaned at the sight of her perfectly round ass but was denied when the girl turned to slide back onto the bed. Hinata smiled a true, genuine smile. It was so bright that even the rise and fall of her chest in quick succession couldn't pull his attention away. Kakashi had thought his cloud of lust consuming him had reached it's peek, but seeing her now made his chest feel like it would burst with desire.

She'd done well to overcome her shyness. That she was willing to sit there without trying to cover herself spoke of how comfortable she had become with him and her body. He was eager to teach her all the ways they could become even _more_ comfortable with each other. Though her newfound confidence didn't stop her cheeks to take on a red glow when he removed the rest of his clothing.

"So, what colour will it be today?" she asked, obviously trying to distract from her sudden wave of nervousness. Kakashi paused and then realized to what she were referring. A mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Oh, I don't know," he answered, opening a drawer. "There's blue, or perhaps," he glanced, raising an eyebrow, "Glow in the dark?"

Hinata suppressed a giggle. Her smile was so beautiful. "Best save that for next time, don't want to get too adventurous."

There would be a next time.

"Blue it is then."

There _would_ be a next time. He'd damn well make sure of it.

A moment later and he was on top of her, kissing her, touching her. Hinata's breath quickened as they returned to their previous frenzied state. Hands and limbs tangled and entwined, Kakashi's mouth seemed to be making it way over ever inch of her body, Hinata's hips began to move of their own accord. The girl gasped when a hand slid to her most intimate area and began to rub gently against that one spot that made her writhe insatiably beneath him. With the way she was moving, the sounds she was making, Kakashi knew he couldn't draw this out much longer, not if he wanted to maintain control.

One finger slipped inside of her, and then another, testing her readiness. She was so hot and wet. He looked into her half lidded, lust glazed eyes; he knew she knew what was coming next.

He kissed her once, long and hard. "Hinata," he breathed, asking her permission.

There eyes locked and her head nodded. "Yes."

Kakashi repositioned himself, nudging her legs futher apart and touching his tip to her entrance. With one last glance to her beautiful, glowing, _trusting_ face, Kakashi steeled all his self control and thrust.

Hinata cried out, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades. The man stilled himself, gritting his teeth with his face buried in the side of her neck. _Gods, she was so hot_. Tight, liquid velvet gripped hold of him and all he wanted to do was plunge into that again, and again, and again.

After what felt like the longest stretch of torment in his entire life, the girl loosened her hands and began to wiggle beneath him.

"I'm- I think I'm ready," she whispered and Kakashi kissed her neck. Slowly he withdrew himself, painfully aware of the discomfort she was trying to hide. He would make her feel good, he promised himself. She was his now and he would make sure she'd never have want to look at another man again. He would satisfy every inch of her body, he thought, as he began to move steadily within her.

He found his rhythm and it wasn't long before she cried out again, this time differently, and he loved the sound of it. He would show her exactly how much pleasure two people in love could create. He kissed her and kissed her again, before dropping his head to her shoulder and kissing there as well. As much as he loved her kisses, he loved hearing her cries more. They were no longer the same as the first, these cries he knew and wanted to know better.

He loved her, that must be it, that must be this unquenchable bliss he was feeling. Kakashi's pace quickened, unable to get enough of her while Hinata's grip tightened. She pulled him as tight as she could against her flushed body. "Oh, god," she breathed before moaning loudly into his ears. Fingernails scored small trails down his shoulders as she tried to move her hips in tandem with his now frantic pace.

She was driving him insane. Her body clenched and he pounded into her even harder. Kakashi moved his arm, hooking it under her leg, just knowing he had to get closer.

"Oh, fuck!" Hinata practically yelled before proving that she would, indeed, be a screamer. Hearing her lose what was left of her abandon, pushed Kakashi to his end.

"I can't, Hinata I can't..."

The girl purposely squeezed herself and Kakashi felt his body explode. The man groaned loudly, thrusting a few last times before collapsing on top of the girl, not even trying to catch his breath.

"Gods, Hinata," he breathed.

"Shh," the girl hushed, threading one hand through his hair while the other rested atop her racing heart.

Well, this is a little backwards, he thought wryly. With sluggish movements, he rolled off of her, gathering the girl in his arms and essentially reversing their former position. Kakashi smiled as she nestled herself snug against him.

"That- that was good," the girl quietly voiced.

Kakashi glanced down, seeing only the top of her head. "You didn't come," he stated matter-of-factly.

"S-okay," she mumbled. "I liked it."

He smirked. _Well, it certainly sounded like it_. Kakashi sighed. "Next time I'll go down on you first."

He could practically feel the blush on her cheeks. "N-no."

"No?" he questioned in amusement.

"It never ends well."

_Never ends well?_ Kakashi frowned, feeling his masculinity suddenly affronted. _When did it- Oh, right... _

The man laughed, hugging her tighter. "I suppose you're right." Hinata giggled. "But you kno-"

_Click._

Kakashi and Hinata froze. That sounded like the front door.

"_I'm telling you, I heard noises."_

"_That doesn't mean you can just walk into his apartment, Naruto!"_

_._

* * *

.

A/N: I admit writing lemons is not my forte, i'm obviously a dialogue person and i have a hard time keeping pov's straight. So for this, I figured I'd just stick with Kakashi. There's a million and one cherry popping fics and they're all sappy as hell and i'm not good at being sappy. You'll definitely get Hinata's thoughts next chapter though, just not the whole blow by blow.

I can't believe we're almost done

.


End file.
